Two night stand
by Little miss AvatarX
Summary: Zuko is the school fuck boy, who is known for only ever spending one night with girls. But what happens when he actually develops feelings for a girl and spends more than one night with her? Zuko X Katara. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

"You're being ridiculous!" Katara said shaking her head. She shoved her books in her backpack before slamming her locker shut and leaning over her best friend's.

"And you just don't know how to have fun", Suki retorted.

"Yes I do", Katara replied with confidence.

"Really? Make me a proposition I can't refuse", Suki said with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting.

"Ummm, we could go and volunteer at the community center and play with the kids!"

"Seriously Kat, that's the best you could come up with?"

"What's wrong with the community center?"

"Does it have a bar?"

"Suki!"

"Look girl, I love you okay? But you and I have very different ideas when it comes to having fun."

"You can say that again."

"I'm not saying you should let go of everything you're doing, don't do that! It's great, you're helping your community. It's wonderful really, a little too wonderful if you ask me-"

"Suki..."

"My point is, it wouldn't hurt to loosen up and you know, LIVE a little."

"Suki-"

"Let me finish. Here's the address for the party tonight. Everyone will be there. It's just in case you change your mind. Okay scratch that, PLEASE CHANGE YOUR MIND!"

"That's not very persuasive."

"Think about it! I gotta bounce, I'm late for tai-chi class."

"When did you get into martial arts?"

"Since Zoron managed to convince our mom that we need to be closer to our dad's culture."

"Well I think it's great."

"Ugh, you disgust me. Later girl and I better see you at that party tonight!"

Before Katara could say another word, Suki kyoshi was no longer in sight. That was no surprise at all, at least Suki was being her normal self. If she wasn't drooling over a cute guy, she made it her business to collect detailed information on just about everyone in the school. You'd think that would be extremely difficult with a university that has just over forty-thousand students, but even that couldn't stop the all seeing Suki. She was always in a hurry and eager to share with her best friend. Katara sometimes wondered how the two girls were friends, their personalities were incompatible. The brunette just laughed to herself before walking in the opposite direction towards English class. Her favorite class.

Katara was the kind of girl that had a vast imagination with just about no limits, which is no surprise since Literature is her strongest subject. She was an introvert, a classic bookworm, but with an amazing fashion sense. That is probably what attracted Suki to her, and the rest of the school. Katara was the person to go to when one has no idea what to wear to a first date or if you needed your ripped skirt sowed. She was practically a fairy godmother since most of the kids here seemed to have done little or no manual labor in their entire life.

On the contrary, that is not how Katara and her brother were raised. Before her mother died, she taught Katara everything she needed to know about being an adult. Cooking, cleaning, ironing and such things weren't a burden for her. It was very easy and she enjoyed it. Every time she prayed, Katara remembered her mother and cried wishing she could've had more time with her. But it wasn't ever something that kept her down, just distant.

The class looked already very full. Professor Tio wasn't in the room yet, so everyone was socializing. Gossiping or eating with their friends. Katara pulled a chair at the back of the room at an empty desk before checking her phone. Of course Suki left her a dozen messages telling her to go to the party, Katara rolled her eyes. There were other messages from her brother Sokka, asking to meet at lunch. She took a deep breath, hoping Sokka actually needed something for once and wasn't planning to waste her time. He loved to mess with her because that's what he knew best, he was quite the prankster in their family while Katara was known for being uptight.

"Well you look lonely", a familiar voice whispered. Katara swallowed hard but didn't look up. She didn't need to.

"What do you want?" She asked practically spitting each word.

"Dang baby, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He asked running his finger along the edge of the table, up her arm before lifting her chin. Katara tore it away then finally looked him in the eye. Of course he was smirking.

"Get out of my class Jet."

"Aww come on Kat..."

Katara breathed hard against her palm before folding her arms across her chest. She was pissed, she hated that he had the nerve to stand in front of her after what he did. She hated everything associated with him. She was certain the restraining order would do the trick and yet he was standing right in front of her. She felt her eyes begin to water so she blinked rapidly to try and suppress them. There was no way she was going to cry in front of this asshole.

"Mr Sinko, I don't recall you being enrolled in my class", professor Tio asked from behind him.

"That's because I am not", Jet replied with a cocky tone.

"Then I suggest you get to the class you are enrolled in. I wouldn't want to have to call security", Professor Tio threatened staring Jet in the eyes. She used to be a ranger in the army, her looks were practically terrifying.

"I was just leaving", Jet glared at Katara one last time then left. Katara sighed.

"Let's get started with Act 3 scene 2 this morning shall we?" The professor gave Katara a concerned look, then returned to the front of the class to begin teaching. What a relief.

* * *

After class, Katara checked in with professor Tio and after assuring her that all was well, she went on her hunt to find her brother. He wasn't particularly hard to find, considering he was loud and often surrounded by a crowd of girls which always pissed off his girlfriend Yue - Katara's other best friend. But she wasn't surprised, Sokka did have a lot of pride and the attention always did go to his head. After all, he was an athlete.

Just as she had suspected, her brother was eating lunch with the other jocks... and a crowd of girls. Katara rolled her eyes and prepared herself for what she had to do. She really hated looking needy by walking towards Sokka with all those people looking at her, but she had to find out what he wanted.

"Here comes Sokka's hot sister", she heard one of the guys say, it took everything in her not to rip out his guts.

"Baby sis", Sokka said almost in a sing song voice.

"What?", she replied harshly.

"What? What's with the attitude?"

"Look, unlike you I actually have a REAL life and REAL things to do so can you please tell me what it is you called me for?"

"Damn fiesty, you gonna let her talk to you like that?" A guy that Katara had seen around her brother before teased. She believed his name was Haru. Very cocky and pretentious. He and Suki hooked up once and it did not end well. This moment made Katara understand why.

"Haha she's hilarious, that's my sister. You guys go on with me, I'll catch up", Sokka replied acting cool which is how she knew exactly what was coming next.

"What the the hell makes you think you can pull some shit like that in front of my posse?" Sokka hissed, clearly angry.

"Shoot I'm sorry, some of us don't give a damn about popularity Sokka. Now what did you want?" Katara yelled.

"Okay I'll tell you! Just stop making a scene, people are looking at us."

Katara looked around then lowered her eyes quickly, when she saw numerous faces staring at her. Sokka grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the cafeteria, he stopped when they were somewhere quiet outside. Then he took a deep breath before holding both of her hands.

"Spit it out already Sokka, I mean it I have things to do and I-"

"Dad has anemia."

"What?"

"He came back from the war and he suffered severed damaged. He lost a lot of blood and now his body isn't making enough."

"He needs blood transfusions."

"Right."

"And I'm...the...only-"

"Katara it's okay", Sokka wrapped his arms around his younger sister's neck and let her cry on his shoulder. It's almost as if she knew it was going to happen. Katara begged her father to leave the military because she knew that the work of a soldier was dangerous and demanding. She also knew that every time he went to war, he wouldn't always be lucky. Now it looked like his luck ran out.

"When I have to go?"

"Wednesday would be ideal but dad will be alright for another four days if you're not ready."

"No, I'll be there."

"Make sure to keep your blood pressure low, don't stress out too much."

Katara nodded her head yes.

"And Sokka?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine, I mean that's what sisters are for right?"

Katara chuckled and nodded once again before walking towards the parking lot. She didn't go to her afternoon class. She drove home and watched all the episodes she could of Grey's Anatomy for the rest of the afternoon. Sokka brought her Donuts, freshly baked from her favorite Café. But even that wasn't enough. For once in a very long time, Katara felt sad and alone. She barely made it through the first half of the day due to her encounter with Jet and now her father was dying.

A blue light lit up on the coffee table, Katara grabbed her phone and managed to smile when she saw the text message from Suki. Of course she was serious about partying. It wasn't fair for Katara to burden her best friend with her problems. She decided not mention anything to Suki. Her phone buzzed again and Katara sighed. Once Suki had her mind made up, it was all or nothing. Plus Katara could use a distraction from just about everything. She put on a black mini skirt and a red lace sleeveless shirt. The lipstick was the finishing touch, then she grabbed her purse and was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Katara tried to remember why she decided this was a good idea in the first place. The outside of the frat house didn't seem very welcoming, yet one by one students piled in, some already half drunk. There was still time to turn around and drive home, but Katara was no pussy. Despite every fiber of her being telling her not to go in, she still walked through the doors. Inside, the music blasting was loud enough to make people permanently death.

She tried to stay with the main crowd around the house in her search for a familiar face. It felt weird being around so many people in such a closed space with so much, well action. This was not Katara's thing, she wasn't much of a "party girl", though she did know how to have fun despite what Suki thought. Except her kind of fun involved genuine laughter and no alcohol.

Her phone buzzed - a text from Suki asking if she had arrived yet. Katara told her to meet in the kitchen where it seemed quieter. It was very big. Apart from two drunk gay guys flirting loudly, it was very peaceful. Katara propped herself up on the counter and waited.

And waited.

For what seemed like forever. Suki didn't show up and Katara had a pretty good idea why. This place was crawling with pretty boys and knowing Suki, she couldn't have resisted. She was probably tangled up with one or multiple in this very moment. It wasn't the first time she stood her up. Disappointment washed up on Katara's face so quickly that she didn't notice one of the drunk gay guys approaching her as she climbed down from the counter. He tried to speak but vomited on her shoe instead.

"You have got to be kidding me", Katara muttered to herself.

"That's tough."

Katara turned to see that there was a boy next to her, making himself a drink. Everything about him screamed sexy. His hair was very dark, despite his skin being pale. His jaw line appeared sharp enough to slice the mangoes he was cutting and his eyes looked kind of gold but of course that wasn't real right? The brunette shook her foot in effort to get the puke off but it wasn't working. She groaned in frustration.

"It's not gonna come off that easy", he said putting his chopped fruits in the blender.

"And this is why I don't go to parties", Katara scolded herself. She knew she shouldn't have came.

"First time that happen to you?"

"Unfortunately."

"He wouldn't have lived if he puked on my shoe."

"Well isn't that great for him, he made it through another goddamn night so he can throw up on someone else's shoe!"

The boy laughed as he turned the blender on. It kind of pissed Katara off because right now she had all sorts of mixed up shit on her shoe and this asshole thought it was appropriate to laugh. The nerve of him. Maybe he shouldn't live for the rest of the night! Katara shook her head, what was she saying. Her emotions were all over the place, now just about everything got on her nerves.

"You need to relax", he said.

"Don't tell me what to do", she yelled.

"Are you always like this?"

"Sober you mean? Yeah I don't drink."

"Hmmm, I definitely do not want to see you drunk then."

"And you never will!"

The boy took a deep breath before rolling his eyes. He had never met this girl and now she had caught his attention. For someone very little, she seemed to have a strong character which he made him want to comprehend it. But she also did seem like an angry bitch which was definitely not his type. Not that he had a type, he didn't do relationships. The gold-eyed boy wiped the vomit off with a napkin, then handed her the smoothie he made.

"Take it down a couple of notches, it'll do you some good", he advised then walked back towards the living room.

He took a seat in between two track running girls. That's when the real trouble began. His friends were across from him on their sofas, doing the same thing. He kissed one of them on the neck and let his hand rest on the other's thigh.

"I wore a thong just for you, I hear you're the best", the first girl spoke softly in his ear. He smirked.

"So you know what I do?" He asked curiously.

"Every girl does."

"You know it's for one night only."

"Then you better make it the best goddamn night of my life."

"I won't disappoint."

Whoever this guy was, Katara was not impressed. She should've known. All boys that are that good looking have to be players. She could tell he was a smooth talker by the way the two girls by his side were holding on to his every word, Katara never understood how girls could be wooed and swayed so easily. You'd have to have an idiot or under a legitimate spell. She leaned against the door frame and she observed him. For just a second her eyes went to the impressive biceps on his arm that were made even more noticeable by the tight shirt he was wearing. The red peaking out from under the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder was probably a tattoo. Then suddenly, he glanced in her direction and her cheeks instantly reddened. He smirked. The girl with her leg on him shot Katara a dirty look before making out with him. Katara looked away in disgust before leaving the room.

"You really are everything they say...Zuko."

"Mind getting me a drink?"

"I'll be right back."

Once she left, Zuko looked towards the door but ended up disappointed. She was no longer there, the girl with ocean blue eyes. He had never seen her before but she looked exactly like his basketball teammate - Sokka Rimo. Perhaps they were related? Zuko planned to ask him later. If they were indeed related, maybe she went to his school. There was something about her that caught his attention as soon as she walked in this joint. She was hot no doubt but it was more than that. But that attitude was a joy killer; she definitely didn't know how to have fun or relax. Zuko shook his head, why did he care so much anyway? Relationships weren't his thing and she didn't look like the kind of girl that sleeps around. Too bad for him.

* * *

3 days later...

 **Knock Knock!**

"YUE PLEASE GET THE DOOR!" Katara shouted before placing a pillow over her head.

Yue groaned and rolled her eyes at her roommate. She put her laptop down and went to answer the door. To her dismay it was her boyfriend Sokka and Suki. Since their last fight, the couple had not spoken so Yue wasn't thrilled to see him. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, he kind of hoped his sister was going to answer the door. Now he had nothing to say to his girlfriend.

"I...errr...umm."

"What can I do for you Sokka?" Yue asked getting impatient.

"He wanted to check on Katara and I came to apologise to her", Suki explained.

Yue stepped aside and let them in. Just then Katara entered the room with a cup of coffee in her hand. As soon as she saw Suki her faced changed, she looked unhappy and Suki could tell. Sokka looked back and forth between them and decided he wanted no part in their feud. Plus it was the perfect opportunity to make up with Yue, so he took her hand and dragged her away. Katara was still eyeing Suki.

"I'm sorry", Suki said walking closer.

"You stood me up. Someone threw up on my shoe!" Katara yelled slamming her mug down.

"I know I know. I made a mistake, I know. I just-"

"Met some cute guy? Ended up in his bed?"

"How did you-"

"You're my best friend silly, I know you."

Suki gave her a regretful look. She truly was sorry, but she also had no self-control when it came to boys. She couldn't help it. Katara knew that and decided to let it go. She couldn't stay angry even if she wanted to. The two girls hugged.

"I am disappointed, but I can't stay mad at you forever", Katara said.

"I know. You're my best friend, I know you too", Suki replied.

Katara smiled and hugged the short haired girl again. Then Katara glanced at her watch and panicked when she saw the time. She was going to be late for her favorite class. Suki laughed as she watched her best friend run around her room like a maniac trying to do her hair, while getting dressed. Thankfully, Katara was done in fifteen minutes and the two friends ran to school. She grabbed everything she needed from her locker, parted ways with Suki as usual then headed to class.

She was late.

Katara had her former punctuality to thank. Because it was her first time being tardy, professor Tio let it slip by. But she did tell her not to make a habit of this and her tone was very stern. Unfortunately, the class was full so there was only one seat left. The boy next to her had his head down and didn't seem to be paying attention. She took a seat next to him.

"Mr. Agni, are you with us?" Professor Tio asked. She seemed to be looking at the boy with his head down.

"Yes, you have my undivided attention", he mumbled.

"Please look like it."

He lifted his head off the wooden desk and let out a big sigh. Katara faced in his direction and was surprised. It was him, that sexy jerk from the party. He must be new to class, there was no way she never noticed him before. While professor Tio continued teaching, he turned his head and the two made eye contact. He was also shocked. It was her, the chick with ocean blue eyes.

"You", they both said in unison.

"I didn't know you were interested in Literature", She said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you didn't, we just met", He replied with a smirk.

"Still cocky."

"Still bitchy."

"Zuko and Katara is there a reason the both of you are interrupting my class?" Professor Tio asked annoyed. The pair shook their heads no. "Then I suggest you zip it now."

The two didn't say another word for the rest of the class period. They managed to sneak in a few glances at each other every now and then without the other person noticing. Zuko was pretty happy right now. He finally knew who she was. Her name was Katara. Katara didn't want to admit it to herself but she was smiling on the inside. She finally knew who he was now. His name was Zuko. The blue eyed chick was Katara, the sexy jerk was Zuko.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

Katara had been given a few days off in order to recover, the blood transfusions were taking a huge toll on her body. The doctor said she wouldn't always feel like this, she guaranteed it would get easier but Katara could've sworn she was lying at first. It had now been two months since she found out that her father had anemia, since then things had definitely gotten harder. Katara couldn't even begin to think about where they were going to find the money to pay all the medical bills. This had been eating her up for a while now. Sokka told her not to lose sleep over it but it was normal for her to worry. In order to appease her worries, Katara decided to take a second job and started saving up. But it meant that she was always tired, especially after her nightshifts. Not to mention she had classes to attend and sometimes she had to go and see her father. Between school, work and giving blood - Katara could really use another day off.

"Good to see you today Ms. Rimo", Professor Tio said shaking her favorite student's hand at the door.

"Good to be back", Katara replied.

She honestly had missed Literature, but she wasn't looking forward to all the make-up assignments she was going to have to do. She was probably going to need help from Zang or somebody smart. Katara walked to the back of the class and was surprised to find someone already in her usual seat. Normally she'd be pissed but she just raised an eyebrow at him which brought out his sexy smirk.

"I thought you'd quit because of me", Zuko teased.

"Ha, not even close", Katara replied with her hands on her hips.

"So you are tougher than you look", he said and Katara rolled her eyes. It was way too early in the morning to deal with him. She had to admit that she had missed seeing him, being in and out of the hospital didn't allow much room for Literature which meant she didn't get to see him. Not that he was special or anything, he was just good for a laugh. "Get out of my seat Agni", she ordered.

"So hostile Rimo, still haven't learned how to relax."

"Still haven't learned how to hold your tongue."

"Never."

He leaned in and whispered this in her ear before walking across the room and sitting at a desk near the window. Katara just shrugged her shoulders then sat down. She had at least twenty minutes before class was supposed to begin, she might as well get started on that make-up work. A groan escaped her lips. She really wasn't going to catch a break anytime soon was she?

* * *

Once class was over, she met up with Suki and Yue at the student parking lot. Suki practically hugged the life out of her best friend, she hadn't seen her in what seemed like years when really it had only been a week. Katara chuckled before hugging her friend back. Somehow before she left for a week, Yue and Suki managed to convince Katara to try-out for cheerleading. After arguing for hours on end, Katara reluctantly agreed. To her surprise, she actually made it. Today was her first day of practice but she was not excited.

"I'm so excited!" Yue squealed as the three girls walked into the changing rooms.

"I just want to set my eyes on all those candy boys and ahhh...melt", Suki said licking her lips with her eyes closed as if she had chocolate in her mouth.

"Suki Kyoshi don't tell me that's the only reason you tried-out?" Yue asked.

"Umm yeah, you don't actually think I enjoy this do you?"

Yue smacked her forehead Sokka style and Katara shook her head laughing. Of course, that's definitely something Suki would do. There's no way she'd pass up the opportunity to rehearse with fifteen fit basketball players. To be honestly, Katara didn't know why she agreed. She was already juggling too many things, cheerleading would just make things more complicated. But, it would be fun since she would be with Suki and Yue. Plus, it would be a good distraction.

"Line up!"

Katara's eyes went towards the voice. When she saw her friends form a line with the other girls, she did the same. Yue explained that the girl in question was the captain - Azula Agni. Katara's eyes went wide. No, she couldn't be. But they did look very similar, in fact, she could see a distinct resemblance. Was she Zuko's sister by any chance? It made sense. She had the same eyes, hair and physique. Azula was like a female version of Zuko. Behind her, there were two girls. One with brown hair which was braided and the other had dark hair which was styled into two buns. She also had bangs. Katara recognized her from the party at the frat house. She was the girl that was all over Zuko, the one that kissed him right in front of her. Their eyes met right as that thought went through Katara's head, the girl narrowed her eyes. Katara did the same.

"What exactly are you staring at?" Azula asked coming face to face with the brunette. Katara didn't reply. "You know I could kick you off the team right now, so start talking peasant."

Katara snapped out of it and lowered her eyes first.

"Nothing", she muttered.

"Don't waste my time again", Azula spat before walking away.

Then Azula ordered all the girls to get in a single file line as they went inside the gym. The boys were already there and they were going at it. There were five on each team and the rest of the boys sat on the bench watching the others practice, waiting to get subbed in. Their coach was no where to be seen, Katara wondered if they always had that much freedom. She was too busy watching them (meaning she wasn't looking where she was going) and as a result she almost tripped, luckily Suki grabbed her. They stopped when they got to the other end of the gym. Then Azula started picking girls and positioning them.

"I think you'd enjoy the bench yeah?" Azula said.

Katara didn't bother replying and immediately went to sit down. It wasn't a big deal to her, in fact, it was the first time she actually sat down and relaxed today, which was good for her blood pressure. Two other girls had also been benched, one was called June and the other Jin. They didn't seem to very bothered by Azula's decision either. There was nothing difficult or interesting about the routine they were performing, so Katara found herself watching the boys instead. She immediately spotted her brother on the court. Katara had never really seen him play before, but from what she was seeing, he was pretty good. He was in possession of the ball and he dribbled it, only to be blocked by a double team. Sokka tried baiting them but it didn't work, he was going to have to make a pass. He looked to his left and threw the ball which was caught by none other than Zuko. He was already sweating like crazy. Now that he had the ball, it was his turn to get bombarded. She watched him slow down as he watched his oppositions' every move. Next he bounced passed the ball back to Sokka before running and signalling him to pass it back which he did. Zuko jumped and went in for a lay-up, which he executed beautifully. Katara had no choice but to be impressed, he was an exceptional player no doubt. Her eyes scanned his entire body from head to toe. The fact that he had water dripping from him made him so much more attractive. Katara couldn't help but stare at his figure; his flexing muscles. At some point he held his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Zuko high fived his teammate then sat down. He stared down at his phone for a while before eventually watching the game that taking place in front of him. That's when he looked beyond the players, beyond his side of the gym - right at her. He smiled. It was a genuine smile, yet it made Katara blush and look away.

He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, the most stunning at their university in his opinion. She was a challenge which he liked. Most of the girls he had been with were so easy to win over, he barely had to speak. But Katara was different. She didn't give him too much attention, which meant Zuko actually had to try. He always loved games and it had been a long time since someone had given him the runaround. He bit his lip as he waited for her to look in his direction again but unfortunately she didn't. He liked making her uncomfortable by locking eyes with her. She was definitely very soft on the inside, despite the tough outside appearance she portrayed. Then he watched his sister call her over, Zuko sighed and scratched the back of his head. It looked like he wasn't going to get the chance to make eye contact with her again anytime soon. He watched her take her position among the other girls, then they started their routine. She was an amazing cheerleader. She definitely had rhythm and she was super flexible. He watched her hips sway elegantly and her abs contract with each movement she made. Her long hair began to cling to her as she began to sweat. She had a great body.

"Whatcha' looking at over there?" Zoron asked. (He's Suki's older brother).

"Nothing, day dreaming I guess", Zuko lied.

"You sure? It looked an awful like you were checking out a chick with tan skin..."

"I wasn't-"

"Brown hair."

"Shhsh!"

"Blue eyes."

"Alright! Cut it out", Zuko muttered and Zoron laughed.

"I knew it! You like Katara Rimo", Zoron said patting his friend's shoulder.

"Like is a strong word."

"Whatever you say Agni."

"Will everyone stop calling me that?"

* * *

After practice, Zuko quickly grabbed his things and left the gym. He was in luck, he spotted Katara walking towards the parking lot with two of her friends. She parted with Suki first, Zoron's sister, and the two siblings left. The other girl was Sokka's girlfriend, she parted with Katara shortly after Suki left. Next, he watched her walk to her car alone. This was his chance. Before she could open the door to her vehicle, he appeared.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader", he said leaning against her car.

"Of course you didn't, we just met. Sound familiar?" Katara teased.

"Touché."

Katara pretend to blow over her fake gun and was about to hop in her car when she realized he didn't move. He just stood there, looking at her. She wondered what he could possibly be waiting for. She tilted her head to the side, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Umm, need something?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I just wanted to say you were good in there", he complimented.

Katara was taken by surprise and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, I didn't know you were paying attention."

"I really wasn't! I just happened to glance over there and you were dancing at that very moment."

"Ahh, so you weren't checking me out or anything?"

"Pff! As if! No way, no."

"Alright. I really have to go so..."

"Katara wait I-"

But he didn't have the chance to get his entire sentence out because Mai, Azula and Ty-lee walked over. Yes, Katara knew those bitches now. Zuko knew this couldn't be good. If he could summarize his sister with one word, it would be - trouble. Before he could ask any questions, Mai threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Zuko was completely confused, but didn't pull her off him. Once she was done, she looked at Katara and waved innocently. Katara looked back and forth between them, was she his girlfriend? Not that she cared, he was exactly what she thought he was. Guys like him were only distractions. Distractions she didn't have time for.

"Excuse me", she said entering her car.

Zuko watched her drive away. He was slightly sad, slightly pissed. He turned around and glared at Mai, who seemed far more interested in her nails at the moment. Azula and ty-lee were chatting as they waited for their friend.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Zuko asked.

"Relax, I did you a favor. She's not going to be very good in bed, trust me", Mai commented.

"And last time I checked, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Mai was only looking out for you Zuzu, you can do so much better than her", Azula said.

"Pull some shit like that again and you'll regret it", Zuko warned as he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked to his own car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

 **Two weeks later...**

Zuko gave one last thrust before pulling out and collapsing on the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily as their eyes focused on the ceiling. It was definitely not his best sexual experience but it helped release some pressure on his part. It wasn't long before he was up and started to get dressed. The girl sat up and did the same. This wasn't exactly what she expected after sex but she had been told that Zuko wasn't one to cuddle or show any type of affection. To him sex was just sex...and that was it. He had his back to her as he searched for his shirt. Ty lee had a full view of his toned back and his tattoos.

"So...nice tats", Ty lee said awkwardly. She hated silence. She was such a lively and bubbly person herself, she felt compelled to start a conversation. Ty lee brushed her hair, which she styled down for once, to the side as she waited for Zuko to respond. He didn't even look at her. This she expected. She quickly wrapped the sheets around her body then approached him from behind. Her arms went around his waist, she heard him sigh. Zuko faced her and smiled as he stroked her cheek, causing her to smile sweetly. But then he brushed past her and started to put on his shoes.

"Talking after sex isn't a crime you know, it's actually considered normal", Ty lee said holding the sheets, preventing them from falling off her body.

"Look, I appreciate you coming over for...this", Zuko started.

"But?"

"But we both know it was just to blow off some steam, nothing more."

Of course she knew that already. Ty lee and Zuko had been friends since they were seven years old, she knew him too well and she knew he clearly didn't have feelings for her. Not in that way anyway and vice versa. If anything, Ty lee had always seen Zuko as her best friend. Now as to the reason why he decided to hook up tonight, she had no idea. But, she knew that it was a lot deeper than just his sex drive.

"Zuko what's wrong?" she asked.

"For the last time, nothing. Drop it", he insisted.

"Why were you pissed after Mai kissed you?"

"What?"

"Stop pretending, answer me!"

Zuko opened his mouth but no words that would make sense seemed to want to come out. A groan escaped his lips instead and his eyes went down to his shoes. He didn't have a an answer to her question so he said nothing. Was he actually that pissed at Mai? He didn't notice. When she kissed him, it just didn't feel right and anger took over for some odd reason. But Zuko thought nothing of it. It just pissed him off that she did it in front of Katara. Or maybe it was the fact that she came onto him like he was her man, yeah that must've been it. He really wasn't a relationship guy, so even just the thought of it made him nauseous.

"I'm going out for a smoke", Zuko said then left the room.

It was chilly outside, he wiggled his nose against the breeze. One of the many things Zuko hated about himself was his smoking habit. He started young, peer pressured into trying it when he was in middle school. Before he knew it, he couldn't stop. It wasn't the breathing out of toxic air or the damage that it was doing to his body that he hated. It was just that he was so depend on it. If he didn't smoke for a week, he practically couldn't function. At least that's what he felt like. But it did help him relax his mind and... forget.

He wanted to forget everything and start over so badly. Undo everything he had become. He could almost sense it from time to time. No more being a sex addict, or a smoker or an ass. Sometimes, Zuko wondered if he would still be messed up if his life had turned out differently. If he wasn't abused as a child and if his mother hadn't fallen ill and died. Maybe then, he wouldn't have ended up being a jerk. Maybe then, he would've turned out to be someone worthy of praise. The golden boy his mother prayed he would grow into. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

 **The next day...**

Ursa (Zuko's mother), always told him - the early bird gets the worm. This stuck with him and got him out of bed early every morning. As soon as a ray of sunlight hit his eyelids, he instantly got all the energy he needed. This morning, Zuko decided to squeeze in some extra practice time. He made sure to arrive before any of the other lads. Unfortunately for him, the gym wasn't empty. But it wasn't one of his teammates practicing. It was a cheerleader, Katara to be exact. She wasn't wearing her cheerleading uniform, instead she dressed in blue shorts that really put emphasis her ass and a white tank top. Being a typical guy, Zuko had to stare. It was perfectly round like two big watermelons. He never payed attention before since it was always well hidden by the skinny jeans she wore. Her long hair was in a messy bun, probably to keep it out of her face.

It looked like she hadn't spotted him since she continued performing her routine. He didn't know whether to step into the light or stay hidden. But against his better judgement, he grabbed a basketball and stepped up to the half court. Hearing the sound of footsteps caught Katara's attention, making her turn around rapidly. Once she saw Zuko, her face became stern. She ran towards the bleachers and started to pack up her things. Zuko got in front of her quickly, blocking her way.

"Excuse me", Katara said walking past him.

"Katara please wait!" Zuko pleaded grabbing her wrist.

"Let go."

Her voice told Zuko she meant business. He could tell by the way she was avoiding his gaze that she had no interest in talking to him. He tilted his head to the right, desperately trying to get her to look at him. Katara just coughed, then pointed at her wrist with her free hand. Zuko instantly let go. Now that she was free, Katara bit her lip nervously. She still didn't look at him. Zuko didn't know what to say. Should he apologize or explain? He wasn't sure where to start. But he decided to muster out something anyway.

"What happened that Friday with Mai, it wasn't what it looked like okay. We're not-", Zuko began but was quickly interrupted.

"Hold on, you honestly think I give a shit?" Katara asked.

"Well yeah, you've been ignoring me ever since."

"Look Zuko, I know you're probably used to having girls chase you but that's not me. I'm not worried about Mai and what the two of you do together is none of my business. I've heard all about you and how you've practically pulled every girl in this school. And to tell you the truth, I don't care. So whatever phoney explanation you were going to feed me, save it. I'm not interested in it and I'm certainly not interested in you."

With that Katara left the gym. Zuko didn't even look in the direction of the door as it slammed shut. That went differently than he originally imagined in his head. Zuko was frozen in place, he couldn't move. That was the first time a girl had ever flat out denied him. Coming from a girl he barely knew, that stung hard. It shouldn't hurt but it did. In anger, Zuko hammered the basketball on the court just as the guys came in. So much for that extra practice.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Suki shouted with wide eyes.

"Will you calm down, it's not a big deal", Katara said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Suki screeched again.

"She does have a point Kat, you rejected Zuko Agni! Like every girl would kill just to have a conversation with him!" Yue explained.

Katara scoffed at her two friends. They were making this a bigger deal then it actually was. There was nothing extraordinary about Zuko Agni...apart from his rippling biceps and his handsome face. His smirk that makes every girl's knees go weak. Ugh, what was she saying! He was a jerk and a fuckboy and a distraction! A distraction she couldn't afford to have. Good thing she put him in his place, he was guaranteed to be out of her hairs now.

"Speaking of the devil", Yue said.

Katara looked up and saw Zuko walk pass with a girl holding unto his arm. It wasn't Mai, in fact, she didn't recognize the girl at all. Probably his new booty call. She watched the two of them walk towards the "jock table" where Zuko shook hands with all his friends, including Sokka. They all started laughing as they drank and ate their lunches. Zuko briefly glanced in her direction and winked. Katara frowned, then watched him hold the girl's face with one hand and kiss her passionately. Katara furrowed her eyebrows. She knew he did it to piss her off. What on earth was he playing at? She resumed her conversation with Suki and Yue, acting as if she didn't just see that. Katara pretended not care, but deep down for some unknow reason, she felt jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Zuko and Katara did their best to stay out of each other's way. Zuko no longer bothered to try and get to the gym early because he knew she would be there, just like Katara made sure to get to Literature class early so he couldn't steal her seat. Their little plan seemed to be working out well and it saved the both of them a lot of trouble. Ty lee, Mai and Azula had backed off at cheer practice, though they remained bitchy. Mai secretly wished Zuko would come to his senses and ask her out, but she backed off him as well. Zuko was relieved, he had so much on his plate right now that he didn't have time to deal with the likes of Mai. Even if he could commit, he could never date a girl like Mai. She had no personality, no opinion, no nothing. She was just a big blah. Completely empty.

Just as quickly as his day started, it ended. This time during practice, he didn't even lay eyes on her. He focused on the ball and the game. Tonight was their first game of the season, he had to stay focused. Not that it wasn't tempting to want to look at her the whole time. It would've been so easy, she was right in front of him. But every time the thought crossed his mind, so did her rejection and he immediately dismissed the thought. It wasn't easy though. He knew Katara wasn't like every girl. He didn't know what it was yet but he knew she was set apart. She was a queen, divine and incredibly sophisticated. Of course a low-life like him didn't impress her. Zuko sighed, he did miss her though. He realised that all they did was throw sassy remarks at each other but he enjoyed their games. He knew it was just playful banter.

Zuko dug into his jean pocket for his keys then opened the back door of his uncle's tea shop. It was pretty quiet but to be fair it always was, which is what Zuko loved most about the Jasmine dragon. It was the first place he thought of when he needed to clear his mind or grab a good cup of tea or dish up amazingly-confusing advice from his uncle. The old man had been more of a father to him than his biological dad. If there was one person Zuko was never afraid to show affection to, it was his uncle. Just then, the man himself walked into the kitchen and Zuko rose to his feet to greet him with an embrace.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Iroh asked patting him on the back.

"You mean your only nephew", Zuko corrected chuckling.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing actually, I came to help you out."

Iroh frowned as he instructed Zuko to clean the counter and the tables in the front of the shop. Zuko really hated cleaning but it was either that or tell his uncle that he was upset over a girl which was definitely not going to happen. Zuko had never been sentimental and he wasn't going to start now. He plugged in his head phones and got to work. Though Zuko was doing his best to hide it, Iroh knew something was wrong. He knew his nephew had only offered to help him once before today. And that was when his mother died. It hit Zuko like a truck but since he hated talking, he decided to overwork himself in order to get over it. Iroh watched and watched for a while until he saw him put the cloth down. Now was the perfect opportunity to ask him.

"Nephew?"

"Uncle?"

"What's on your mind?"

Zuko let out a heavy sigh, he knew his uncle would figure it out sooner than later. Sometimes Zuko hated that the man was so damn wise. He sat down on a stool and began explaining everything to his uncle. He did withhold a significant amount of information like that he slept with both Mai and Ty lee in the space two weeks or that he had taken up drinking. Again. Zuko couldn't stand to have his uncle look at him differently, he was the only person who had ever believed in him. Everyone he cared about saw him as a disgrace; he couldn't have his uncle thinking the same.

"Well you certainly have a lot on your plate", Iroh said stroking his beard.

"You have no idea", Zuko replied sighing. He was exhausted.

"As for your game tonight, I know you'll make me proud."

"Thank you uncle."

The two men hugged once more. Then Zuko left the little tea shop and headed for school to join his team. Tonight was a big night after all, but he was ready. Kind of, sort of, maybe a little nervous but who didn't get pre-game jitters?

* * *

Katara groaned, this was her fifth attempt at using eyeliner. She honestly hated makeup, but it was the first game she was ever cheering at and her friends convinced her to at least make a little bit of an effort to look nice. Katara snorted at their response, she was starting to regret being a cheerleader more and more. This was more than she signed up for. Her skirt was so short that if she bent over, even just a little, her entire ass would be out. She felt like a prostitute. Unlike her, her friends were very excited. Yue had made up with Sokka, so she was looking forward to cheering him on. As for Suki, she was just looking forward to the after party. Whether their university won or lost, there was always a party. Since her last experience at a party wasn't great, Katara vowed to never attend another. But when Yue flashed her puppy dog eyes and begged for her to come, she couldn't say no. She was just happy that Suki promised not to desert her this time.

Katara stretched as she watched the bleachers fill up. This made her nervous. She didn't like to admit it to herself but she was actually very shy and it scared her to perform in front of others. Yue reassured her this feeling would pass, plus it was too late to back out now. It was ten minutes before the game and Azula was making some last minute announcements which Katara didn't really pay attention to. Instead in the crowd she spotted her ex Jet, he was his boys goofing around of course. She missed how he was last year, before he became a douchebag and turned all punk rock and heavy metal.

"Alright girls, let's go out there and cheer our team on like there's no tomorrow. Anyone who fails to do that will no longer have the privilege of wearing this uniform. Don't make me regret choosing you", Azula spoke to all the girls but was eyeing Katara specifically.

Katara ignored her and took a deep breath. The girls lined up like they did when they went into the gym for practice. Except this time, it was the real thing. Katara stood in between Ty lee and June. She tried her best not to fidget but she was so nervous. "You'll be fine", she heard Ty lee say. Katara was surprised that she was being nice to her. It wasn't that surprising though, considering that Ty lee was the nicest of the three. But she still reluctant as she turned around and smiled at the girl before shaking off any last minute nerves. It was show time. Azula led the girls out with a skip and the rest of them followed, waving at the crowd with bright smiles on their faces. They took their positions.

Now it was the boy's turn. Their school and their opponent both came out at the same time from opposite sides of the court. Everyone clapped and cheered as they entered the gymnasium. Yue blew a kiss and Katara gave her Sokka a thumbs up as he ran past them. For once, Suki cheered on her brother Zoron as well. They kept coming, then there was Zuko. Katara's heart skipped a beat. He looked fierce and determined as he rode into the space like a gladiator. She chewed her lip, trying to look natural. She couldn't deny that he looked super sexy in his jersey and shorts. She didn't have choice, she couldn't ignore him today.

The warm-up time flew by and before everyone knew it, it was time for the jump ball. Zoron was the captain and played point guard. From where Sokka was standing, Katara could tell her brother was center and Zuko looked like he was playing shooting guard. After seeing his shots at practice, it was pretty obvious why. That boy had game...in more ways than one.

The game kicked off with a bang as Zoron grazed the ball with his fingertips and the players started running for their lives. Her university was in purple and Gold - the Washington Huskies. While the opposing team - the Gonzaga Bulldogs, wore white, navy blue and red. The anticipation in the room was steadily rising as both teams gave it their all, running up and down the court like maniacs.

...

...

"DEFENSE! DEFENSE!" The crowd roared.

The scores were tight. Gonzaga had 42, while UW had 40. And since the ball just went up in UW's favor, they scored another two points leaving both teams neck and neck. The boy's coach was pacing back and forth, yelling at Zoron and the other's to get a move on. They were at the end of third quarter, the scores were not good enough. Katara watched anxiously from where she stood. Her team was out of breath. The coach had subbed out almost everyone on the team but Zuko had only been swapped out once. He kept insisting he didn't need a break. It was like he was made of pure steal, he looked unbreakable. Since it was a home game, there was a lot at stake in terms of honor and reputation.

UW got possession of the ball. Number 23 threw it up and Zoron dunked it in. Katara could tell the Bulldogs were fighters, they were not giving an inch. A bulldog went in for a field goal but missed, luckily his teammate got the rebound and scored. And for a while, the Huskies were unlucky as they couldn't seem to steal or turnover the ball. Katara observed both teams and the huskies seem to be moving very slowly. At this rate, they didn't stand a chance. Number 28 knocked Sokka over before shooting a three into the basket. The crowd wasn't too pleased but the umpire didn't blow the whistle.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! COME ON HUSKIES, PUT UP A FIGHT!" The girls, including Katara, cheered hoping it would make their team wake up.

As third quarter ended, everyone's spirits were down. Zuko looked at the scores as he tried to catch his breath. 56-46. They were down ten points. Zuko wiped the sweat off his forehead before huddling with the rest of his team. He could tell Zoron was on edge, they all were. There was no way they were going to lose their first game. Zoron gave specific instructions and told everyone to stay sharp. Then he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko I'm counting on you to pull out those threes. As many as possible", he said.

"You got it", Zuko nodded.

The bell, indicating that fourth quarter had begun, finally rang. The boys knew this was crunch time, this was it. Zuko looked up at all the faces in the arena and saw his uncle was one of them. He smiled at him and gave Zuko that look that said "knock em' dead". Zuko nodded as he took his position on the court. Zuko moved fast, faster than last quarter. He made a pass to number 23 who dribbled passed a defender then passed it back to him and in went the three. The crowd went wild and Zoron patted Zuko on the back. This time when number 28 approached him, Sokka watched his hands carefully before going in for a successful steal. He backed up then dribbled back up the court. He bounce passed to Zoron who missed but caught the rebound and put the ball up again. They were working together like a well oiled machine. Whether it was defense or offense, they were on top of their game.

Tick Tock.

Time was also moving fast. Minutes flew by like seconds as the two teams felt the end descending upon them. A bulldog fiercely entered enemy territory, he was in a great position to shoot and the ball would've gone in if it wasn't for Zuko smacking the ball out of bounds. Neither the Huskies nor the Bulldogs were holding back. Zuko dribbled down the court, he wanted to shoot a three but found himself contested. He passed to Sokka, who passed to Number 23, who ended up losing possession. The other teamed attempted to pass but the ball was caught by Zoron who threw it back to Zuko. He found himself in front of Number 15, Zuko kept his cool and tried evading him but ended up on the ground instead.

"How'd you like that?" Number 15 said slyly.

"What'd you say punk?" Zuko was about to punch him in the face when Zoron held him back and got in between them.

"He's not worth it, let it go", Zoron said sternly.

"But he-"

"Let. It. Go."

Zuko ripped his friend's arm off him and walked away angrily. Number 15 laughed evilly, then walked away. Seeing all the commotion that was forming, the umpire blew the whistle. He didn't seem too sure about what happened, so he ran to look at the screens and consult with the other professionals. It took a while before he came back. When he jogged back onto the court, he declared that the Huskies had a right to a free throw. The Bulldogs tried to argue against it but the decision was final. The players lined up on either side of the hoop, while Zuko stepped up to the line. He looked at the clock, they had one minute left and the scores were tied again. He took a deep breath, he could do this. There was no way he could screw up. The ball bounced twice before being tossed in the air. Everyone watched it make contact with the rim but it didn't go in just yet. Katara's eyes were glued to the ball as it pirouetted around in a circles . Zuko bit his lip, praying it went in.

 _'Please',_ Zuko thought.

Then, the miracle they had all been waiting for happened. The ball fell in, making a "swoosh" sound. Zuko relaxed and closed his eyes. Everyone, except the Bulldogs", were buzzing. All the cheerleaders took their pom-poms and shook them as hard and as fast as they could. Even though she still didn't like him, Katara was proud and happy for Zuko. He did well and he deserved to be praised. Not all the time! Just for today, she wouldn't blame him for bragging. By the time the teams reassembled and the Bulldogs threw the ball to open play, the last bell rang. They did it, they won.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

The after party was held at the Kyoshi estate. Suki and Zoron's father used to own a huge pharmaceutical company and when he died, they inherited everything which meant they were loaded. As captain, Zoron had been hosting the winning parties for the last two years in a row. Everyone loved his mansion. It contained ten bedrooms, a pool etc. You know, typical rich people stuff. It was only 8 PM and the house was already packed. There were games, a DJ and of course beer bottles. Everywhere.

Zuko locked his car as he put on his shades. He made his way up the steps of the mansion and as he stepped inside, he was instantly met with the sound of rap music and loud chatter. He recognized many people from his school as he navigated through the crowd. He stopped many times to high fives some of the guys and hug girls that he knew, but he was really trying to find his teammates. He took a left and ended up outside which was even busier. He was going to get a drink from the mini bar, when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. That's when he spotted Zoron in the pool chatting with some of the cheerleaders.

"YO ZUKO!" Zoron shouted.

"Who started the party without me?" Zuko asked pretending to be pissed.

"The fun waits for no man."

"Shut up bitch."

Zuko squatted in front him, careful not to fall in the pool, and shook his hand. He watched one of the girls start playing with her hair nervously, while the others came to the edge and stared at Zuko with hungry eyes. "Oh ladies, this is my best bud Zuko Agni."

"We've certainly heard of you", the girls giggled.

Zuko smirked at them.

"Mind if I jump in?" He asked.

"Just don't fart man", Zoron responded.

"When do I ever?"

Zoron shrugged and Zuko rolled his eyes before removing his shirt, then his jeans. All the ladies around where smitten by his body. His pale skin glowed as the lights around the pool shone on him. His defined abs contracted then relaxed every time he inhaled and exhaled. His dark hair only added to his bad boy appeal. Zuko slid in and rested his arms on the edge of the pool. He was immediately surrounded by all types of girls, all trying to get close to him. Zuko couldn't deny that he enjoyed the attention, it boosted his ego like a lot.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara noticed Zuko at the end of the pool by Suki's brother. He looked hot. She bit her lip and tilted her head as she admired his abs and muscles. It was the first time she laid eyes on his bare chest. She liked it. Scratch that, she goddamn loved it. She could just about fall in love with just his body at this point. He clearly took care of himself well, she couldn't see a single hair on his chest. Now she kind of regretted blowing him off. Maybe she could just...

"Hey Kat, let's get some booze!" Suki said, practically scaring the life out of her friend. She literally came out of nowhere.

"Suki, you know I don't-"

"I know, I know but it's just for tonight."

Katara thought long and hard. There was a reason she didn't drink. The last time she had alcohol, she was so out of it that she kissed five guys in one night and didn't remember any of it! She really couldn't handle her liquor. However, she was a lot younger when that happened. She was nineteen years old now, she had grown a lot since then. It was only for one night; she earned it by putting up with just about everything this week. Plus Suki and Yue were here to make sure she didn't go too far. So YOLO, no one knows what will happen tomorrow.

"Let's do it", Katara agreed.

* * *

After an hour of flirting with obnoxious, brain-dead girls in the pool, Zuko was getting very bored. Zoron proposed they do shots because it was a party after all, and they didn't really party if they didn't chug alcohol. Plus Zuko was never one to back away from a challenge. Zoron grabbed two bottles out of the fridge and laid them in front of his friend. Zuko went for his favorite - vodka. He had been drinking vodka since he was a freshmen in high school, so he knew how to handle it well. Most of the time.

Zoron had already had a couple of drinks earlier so he didn't add too many. Also, Suki had threatened to murder him if he went to bed drunk. She was not in the mood for cleaning the house by herself. Though he was older, Zoron listened to his younger sister because he knew how fierce she was. Suki was a force of nature when she was angry and nobody wanted to deal with that.

Zuko lost count of how many drinks he had had by now but it was a lot. His head was spinning faster than he could keep up with and he was unusually happy. So much for handling the vodka. Zoron laughed as his friend hiccupped like a baby. It was obvious he was drunk already. But Zoron's theory was confirmed when he saw his friend walk unto the dance floor as soon as "Wild thoughts by Rihanna" started playing. Zoron's mouth dropped open and stayed that way for at least five minutes. He wasn't sure what he was looking at exactly, but it was scary.

"Come...da..aaa..nce", Katara said dragging Suki unto the dance space.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry this is all my fault", Suki replied biting her nails.

"What...arrrreee..yo...you tallllllllllking about?"

Suki snorted, trying to hold in her laughter. Katara giggled like a little a girl. Suki felt incredibly guilty, it was her fault that Katara wasn't Katara anymore. She was so drunk that Suki wasn't sure if she knew what was going on right now. Her words very slurred and she only seemed semi responsive. She had no idea that a few drink would do that to her. Now she knew why the brunette didn't drink. But, if there was anything positive about this situation, it would be the fact that Katara was actually relaxed. She was so loose that Suki had trouble accepting it was her, though it was nice. Suki smiled at her friend and decided that dancing wouldn't hurt. She desperately wanted to find Yue because she would know what to do but she was probably booded-up in bed with Sokka and walking in on them didn't sound pleasant. Katara took Suki's hand and twirled her around. Next it was Suki's turn and she did the same but because Katara was tipsy, so she lost her balance and fell backwards. Thankfully, into a very handsome boy's arms. Katara batted her long lashes as her blue eyes were met by a pair of amber ones. Katara pretended to act natural and got back on her feet. Zuko cleared his throat.

"You seem...loose", he said observing her state which was very similar to his.

"Why did you say it like that?" Katara asked furrowing her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because you're uptight."

"I certainly am not!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"How?"

"Dance with me."

His voice was raspy but sexy as he said it. His words took Katara by surprise, after what she said to him the last time they spoke, the last thing she expected he'd do is ask her for a spin on the dance floor. She was sure she knew the kind of guy he was but he always had a way of proving her wrong. Every time she thought she had him figured out, he switched his MO. Making it even harder for her to figure him out. About the dance, Katara wasn't sure if he meant it or if it was the alcohol talking. When he spoke, she picked up the smell of vodka on his breath and he didn't seem very stable at the moment. He was like her, his legs looked like spaghetti when he walked. As much as she wanted to shoot him down again, she found herself unable to do so. From up close, his eyes were even more mesmerising. Before she could stop herself, their hands touched and joined together.

Flo rida's "Whistle" started blasting through the speakers. Zuko started to whistle as he twirled her around while keeping a hand on her waist to make sure she didn't fall. While she faced away from him, Zuko brought her closer so that her back rested against his chest. They started to sway slowly in unison. Katara actually felt pretty good and relaxed against him. She blushed as he brushed her hair to one side, rubbing his face on her neck. His touch sent goose pumps all over skin. But she liked it. Katara turned around to face him then started to move faster, while looking into her eyes, Zuko followed her lead. The pair started humping as the music took over them. Zuko gulped, her close movements were causing problems for him down there. Katara's arms were around Zuko's neck, her fingers tickling his bottom hairs. His hands were on her waist, feeling as much of her as he could. Then their foreheads fell into each other's. They gazed at each other and for once there was no anger.

Yue laughed at the joke Sokka whispered into her ear. Usually he was a terrible comedian but tonight he was actually funny. The couple walked to a table near the DJ where they could see Suki and her brother Zoron. They were staring pretty intensely. Yue noticed that their mouths were open so wide, their jaws might as well be touching the table.

"Guys?" Yue said approaching the table.

Neither of the siblings responded.

"What are you guys staring at?" Sokka asked.

Again they both said nothing, they just pointed at the pair in front of them. Yue and Sokka's jaw's dropped and their eyes went wide. Sokka was about to march over there but Yue grabbed his hand firmly which made him stay. The four friends carried on staring with big eyes. Zuko wasn't sure what he should do, he wasn't in his right mind but he wasn't completely out of it. Katara, however, must've been. It was a miracle that she was letting him this close to her.

"Umm so..."

Before he could say anymore, Katara put a finger on his lips and smiled at him. Now Zuko was really confused. There was a twinkle in her eyes, a spark, a hunger. Zuko wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing and he was a little nervous about finding out.

"How about we go somewhere quiet?" She proposed.

Zuko nodded reluctantly. Katara took his hand, they shuffled and wiggled their way out of the crowd. Katara led the black-haired boy up the stairs into one of the guest rooms and locked the door shut. She went to sit down first and he followed. Katara felt abit foolish for bringing him here, what on earth had gotten into her? This wasn't her. But it also was, alcohol made her a different person. _This is definitely Zuko's normal scene for sure,_ she thought, _this must be easy for him._ He was so sexy and drunk and so maybe...Katara shook her head, there was no way but that's when she caught him checking her out right before her eyes. He had a twinkle in his eyes, a spark, a hunger. She scooted slightly closer and was surprised when he pulled her into his lap. Katara wiggled to make herself more comfortable, making a moan escape Zuko's lips as he slapped her ass. Katara giggled looking up at him and seeing that his eyes were close. She smirked and started rubbing her ass into him more, making their hips crash into each other.

"Fuck yeah baby", he groaned.

Next Katara attacked the flesh on the right side of his neck - Zuko's weak spot. He bit his lip to hold back his moans but he failed. Mmmms and ahhs were the sweet music he was producing. Katara was enjoying making him vulnerable but Zuko couldn't take all this teasing. He picked her up and laid her down on her back. He started rubbing himself against her to try and relieve some pressure on his side. Now it was Katara's turn to moan as she felt his package poke her through her leggings. Zuko threw her bottoms aside then went in between her legs and sucked her clit through her panties. Katara gripped the blue sheets hard and cursed loudly. Zuko smirked to himself. He removed her panties with his teeth then went back to eating her soul out.

"Mmmm, yes right there!" Katara said as Zuko hit her G spot.

He slid another finger and she moaned louder, letting him know that she was enjoying herself. He took her shirt off and for the first time he set his eyes on her medallions. Just like her ass, they were perfectly shaped. He could tell that God took his time with her. He began sucking on one while massaging the other. His reward was watching her back arch as she tried her best to keep her sexual excitement under control. At the same time, Zuko slid his shorts down slowly. Once his penis was out, he smacked it against Katara's clitoris. Her eyes wondered down to the object of her pleasure and it was big and already throbbing. Zuko rubbed himself against her as he sucked harder on her breast and pinched her nipple. Katara cried out with happiness. Zuko moved to suck her earlobe and swirled his tongue around which Katara loved.

"Fuck."

Zuko felt his dick twitch, pleading for attention. And two hands delivered just that as they wrapped themselves around his swollen member. She went down on it and teased the top. The pink flesh was craving to be sucked, it was tormenting him so much. Zuko's breathing was now quick and shallow, he finally relaxed once she released him. The heat from her mouth felt amazing. It was very consoling for his cock, it was so warm and wet. He looked down at her and kissed her passionately, steadily preparing for the penetration.

"Don't make me wait, put it in", Katara ordered.

"Easy Kat, I gotchu", Zuko replied then kissed her lips again.

They were so soft, if he could kiss her all the time he would.

Zuko lined his cock up at her entrance and pushed it in straight away. There was discomfort but it wasn't unbearable. It felt amazing, he could feel every inch of her insides. But the best part was how tight she was. She was gripping his cock so hard, he felt like it was going to explode. But at the same tine, that shit felt awesome. Zuko spanked her ass as he pulled out before thrusting into her again.

* * *

 **In the morning...**

Katara tried to snuggled against her soft pillow. She felt super sick, her stomach was being the biggest bitch of them all. Her hands went to cluck her shirt but then she open her eyes wide. She wasn't wearing a shirt and she wasn't wearing pants either! Katara had only slept naked once, there was no way she would do it again. To be honest, she found it odd and disgusting. Where were her clothes? Katara turned to her left in order to look for her clothes but ended up screaming instead. Zuko jumped at the sound of the high-pitched scream ringing in his ear and fell on the floor. Katara grabbed the sheets to cover her body. Zuko patted his head annoyed then rubbed his sleepy eyes. When he saw the blue-eyed chick standing on the other side of the bed, he frowned. He looked down, he also screamed before grabbing a pillow to cover his private parts.

"What the hell?!" Zuko yelled.

"Why were you laying naked in bed with me?!" Katara shouted.

"Me?!"

"Yes you, you pervert!"

"Where the fuck am I?"

Katara looked around the room. It was quite exquisite. There was a dresser, two wardrobes, the King sized bed and a chandelier hanging above their heads. Zuko took another pillow to hide his backside as he ran to look out the window. He saw the steps that led into the mansion and the huge parking lot. Katara picked up a card that was on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

"Kyoshi residence", she read.

"We're at Zoron and Suki's house", Zuko announced.

"Well how the hell did I get here?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought hard about how earth he could've wound up here. In a bed. With Katara. He had a huge headache and everything was very blurry in his mind. Let's see, he remembered winning the game which meant that there must've been a party. When he shared this, Katara nodded and agreed it made sense but it didn't explain the other part. The most important part.

"I remember drinking with Zoron, then..." Zuko trailed off because the next part was embarrassing.

"We danced, I know", Katara said blushing wildly.

"I'm guessing we came up here after dancing and then..."

Zuko's eyes opened bigger than they ever had and Katara's had flew over her mouth. All they had to do was look at the bed and little tiny flashes of their actions last night were displayed in their mind. Katara didn't remember everything but she remembered enough and the pain she felt between her legs only confirmed what she thought was true. It couldn't be though. How much did she drink last night? How much did he? Did they even use a...

"Zuko, I think we had sex."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

"So we had sex", Katara stated with disgust.

"Yup", Zuko replied catching his tennis ball.

"Like your thingy went in my thingy?"

"I'm pretty sure that's how it works."

"Can you take this seriously please?!"

Zuko grimaced before rolling his eyes. He caught the tennis ball once more then sat up looking at her with dry eyes. He could tell Katara was sensitive about all this, whatever this was. Still, it wasn't that serious. For him anyway. For someone who had sex on a regular basis, it wasn't that big of a deal for him. He leaned back on the sofa and folded his arms, waiting for what she had to say next.

"It's...It's...It's not possible. I just can't see it happening", Katara was pacing back and forth in front of Zuko with her hands in her hair.

"Well it did, can I go now?" Zuko asked getting up but Katara pushed him back unto the sofa making him sigh loudly.

"No, not until we figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out. We got drunk and ended up having sex, it's not a big deal."

"Shut up."

"Look, if it makes you feel better I won't tell anyone."

"I don't care if you tell the whole world you piece of shit! It's just I can't believe I gave myself up to the likes of someone like you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Katara had tears in her eyes and instantly held her tongue as she realized what she has just said. That was harsh and she regretted saying such a thing. No matter what happened, he didn't deserve that. Zuko's face was red with fury. He knew she hated him but not to that extent. Katara tried to apologize but he stormed out before she could. Katara flopped backwards unto the sofa, grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. She felt like such a dick. Though she partly blamed him for what happened, she knew she shouldn't. Neither of them were lucid or in their right minds. She couldn't call it an accident but it was nobody's fault. Wait! Or was it...

Katara ran upstairs and banged loudly on the door. There was no response. Katara grunted annoyed and barged in regardless. She saw her roommate with her blue headphones on, drawing at her desk. It didn't take long for her to notice Katara and the cross expression on her face.

"Kat is everything alright?" Yue asked.

"I had sex", Katara replied agitated.

Yue look directly at her and blinked twice.

"Wow umm I was definitely not expecting that. But great! How was it? Who was it with?"

"Remember a tall handsome guy I happened to drunkly dance with at the party?"

"Yeah, you were so out of it. I have never seen you like that! I literally walked over and saw you grinning stupidly while in Zuko's arms. Anyway what's that got to with- OH MY GOD!"

Katara found herself pinching the bridge of her nose like she had seen Zuko do in Literature when Professor Tio trailed on for too long. She never really understood the importantance of doing that gesture until now. She let out a deep, depressing sigh. Her eyes were closed as she focused on her breathing, trying not to blow up at her friend.

"You didn't think to stop me?!" Katara's voice rose.

"I'm sorry you just seemed so happy! But omg you had sex with Zuko? That's incredible!" Yue exclaimed.

"No, not incredible. I was drunk, he was drunk so it wasn't consensual and I promised myself I wouldn't do something this stupid again!" Katara retorted before breaking down in tears.

Yue brought her in for a long hug and she stroked her long brown locks. This went horribly wrong. She didn't think her negligence that night would've caused all this trouble. To be fair, everyone was very drunk and they were all just having fun. Despite that, it did cause trouble for her best friend and Yue began to feel extremely guilty. Especially knowing Katara's past history with boys. In particular, with Jet. Ever since her miserable adventure with Jet, Katara vowed to never trust a guy with her heart or her body. Yet she made that same mistake again. She thought she was past all this, past being stupid and naive and well heavily drunk. But she was wrong, she hadn't learned or grew. She was still the same, still weak.

"Stop it", Yue said breaking the silence.

Katara knew exactly what she was talking about. Yue and Katara has been best friends for a long time, they knew each other so well and right now Yue knew Katara was beating herself up. She may deserve it, she may not but it wasn't worth it. Either way, it wasn't going to fix her problem. Pity parties were only so effective.

"There's more", Katara's said with a sniff.

"What?"

"I kind of blew up at Zuko and took all my anger out at him."

"I figured, it's so you."

"Well how do I undo me for a change and fix this?"

"Easy, explain yourself then apologize."

"But that requires so much humility and vulnerability."

"You owe him that much."

* * *

Zuko spent all afternoon in the gym shooting hoops with rap music blasting through his headphones. With his music being so loud, he couldn't even hear the sound of the ball on the court, nevertheless the rain hammering the windows from the outside. He didn't want to think about anything or anyone and definitely not a blue-eyed girl named Katara. After the things she said to him, he never wanted to hear of her again. Another ball went in smoothly and made a " _swoosh_ " sound. His body was covered in sweat and his legs were screaming for him to quit. His arms were fighting to stay up, while his breath was slowly slipping away. He was grinding his teeth as he dunked. He held on longer than he was supposed to then dropped on his butt tiredly. Anyone watching would think he was at war with himself. Just then the gym door swung open and Katara ran in, soaking wet. She didn't waste anytime running towards him and grabbing his wrist. Zuko turned around brutally, he was about to punch whoever just touched him but didn't once he saw her. But he didn't exactly want to see her either. With sweat covering his body from head to toe and his height shadowing her, Katara thought he was a little intimidating. She swallowed hard, buying time to come up with what to say. Zuko on the other hand, didn't have a single patient bone in his body right now. He pushed past her and carried on playing.

"ZUKO!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I HAD AN ABORTION OKAY!" Katara yelled making Zuko stop in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" He asked facing her.

"I had an abortion."

"I don't understand-"

"A year ago I fell for a guy on campus - Jet Sinko. He was a great guy, or so I thought. I trusted him so much that I gave him everything, even my body. It was great, until one day we forgot to to use a condom. I found out I was pregnant a month later. He told me to abort the baby or he'd tell everyone I was a whore. At first I didn't care but then reality hit, I wasn't ready to be a mother. So I did it."

"You aborted the baby."

"And that's why I don't-"

"That's why you don't trust guys like me. What you said earlier makes sense now."

"I swore I'd never be so stupid again. And I was doing just fine then I met you, this ridiculously hot guy that's cocky but funny and I got drunk and the same shit is happening again and I-"

Katara was cut off by a pair of soft lips on her own. Her eyes went wide before eventually giving into the kiss. It was a powerful kiss filled with passion, anger, relief, understanding and lust. Their tongues swirled around and Zuko sucked her bottom lip. Katara threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. Both parties gave in after a while and gasped for air.

"Did we just-" Katara began.

"Yeah we did", Zuko replied sheepishly.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, it felt right."

"I'm glad you did."

"You... you are?"

Katara nodded and brushed her lips against his before biting his top layer.

"So what does this mean?" She asked blushing.

"It means whatever you want it to." He shrugged.

"I need time to think but meet me here tomorrow morning."

"7 am?"

"7 am."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

This morning, Katara got up an extra two hours early to do her hair and make-up. It was 6:40 AM and Yue could already hear rummaging in the bathroom which was unusual. She mumbled something under her breath then forced herself out of bed. Her hair was sticking out all over. She stubbled down the hall and knocked on the door. To her surprise, Katara opened the door with a bright smile on her face. She seemed to be in the middle of curling her hair, her make-up was done, and her outfit showed…quite a bit of cleavage. Yue looked her up and down. Her friend was wearing yoga pants and a crop top that really put emphasis on her breasts.

"Kat, what's going on?" Yue asked in a sleepy voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" Katara asked cheerfully.

Yue raised an eyebrow at her, she knew her friend well enough to know that something was definitely going on. Out of the two college girls, Katara was the laziest. It was pain for her to get out of bed and she didn't care about her appearance at all. She would always question why Yue spent so much time getting ready in the morning. When Yue explained that it was for Sokka, Katara always rolled her eyes and said she didn't have time to look good for a boy. Yet today, she was going back on her word. Which reminded Yue that Katara didn't tell her how everything turned out with Zuko. Yue narrowed her eyes at the brunette, Katara bit her lip to try and hide her smile but wasn't doing a very good job.

"This is about Zuko isn't it?"

"Oh alright!"

Yue flashed her friend a smile, she asked just to throw her off but didn't think she was actually right. So things did work out between the two of them. Yue squealed before hugging Katara tightly.

"Spill it, what happened?"

Yue sat on the edge of the bath tub as Katara told her everything. It sure was a lot of information to take in but Yue was happy for her friend. Katara was not an easy person to impress, meaning Zuko must be doing something right. Yue has never seen her friend smile like that before, not even with Jet.

"Oh shit I'm late, I have to go", Katara said looking at her phone.

She ran to her room and put her shoes on before exiting the apartment. Yue watched her leave with a grin on her face. She knew it was a good idea not to interrupt them that night. But now, she had to get back to sleep.

* * *

Zuko paced back and forth in front of the bleachers in the gym. There was just no way she stood him up. She did seem serious about seeing him again or was she faking it the whole time? Did she get him all smitten just to stab him in the back? What the hell was he doing in the gym? How stupid could he be? Did he actually think she was going to show up? Zuko shook his head, disappointed in himself. He checked the clock, 7:15. He sighed as he walked towards the door and to his surprise, she was standing right in front of him and she really went all out. From her make-up to her outfit, Zuko understood why she was late. He found it cute that she took the time to look good for him and boy did she look hot.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I know I'm late! You see my hair curler wasn't working and there was no hot water so it took an extra long time to get ready this morning and... and..."

Just like she did that night at the party, Zuko put a finger on her lips and Katara stopped speaking. She looked away embarrassed, her cheeks red like tomatoes. Zuko grinned, she looked cute when she was embarrassed.

"I'm I too late?" Katara asked quickly looking up at him with apologetic eyes. He was indeed on his way out but how could he say no to those ocean blue eyes? In all honesty, he didn't mind that she was late, he was just glad she came. Zuko knew the perfect way to let her know how he felt. He pulled her closer by the waist and gently placed his lips on hers. Karate smiled as they kissed. Zuko pulled away slowly and smiled back.

"I think I can make an exception today..." Zuko spoke confidently.

Katara bit her lip as she felt his hands grab her behind. His touch was delicate yet rough, he didn't want to hurt her but he also wanted to touch her in a way that she would never forget. The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed against his body. She could hear is strong heartbeat pounding loudly, like it wanted to jump out of his chest. His pulse racing, his eyes dilating...did he like her? His face wasn't giving her any clues but his body was saying otherwise. Zuko was a difficult person to read, that was something Katara hated. As she looked down, her eyes focused on the bulge in his pants. Katara tried to keep her cool but her cheeks were already light pink. Zuko caught her and smirked.

"You look very sexy by the way, you dressed like this for me?" Zuko asked pulling her shirt down a little.

"Perhaps", Katara replied.

"Well I'll just unbutton this then..."

Zuko was half way through wiggling the small button across the hole of her blouse when Katara backed away slightly. Zuko pouted clearly unhappy, Katara chuckled at his childish behavior. He raised an eyebrow at her before trying to approach her again but her reaction was the same - she took a few steps back. He now knew she wasn't going to give herself up for free. But he liked that, a challenge! She told him that he would have to wait and find out. Zuko groaned, that wasn't specific enough! And he was hard already. He pinched the bridge of his nose, Katara giggled.

"You're a minx you know that?"

Katara shrugged and walked out of the gymnasium. Zuko couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her figure, the sway off her hips...she was a fucking Goddess. Zuko in awe. It was bizarre though, very rarely did he look twice at a female. Did he like her? Was he physically attracted to her? Of course. Was she smart? Definitely. Was she witty, sassy and a tease? One hundred percent. Was she the only girl he'd ever actually consider dating? Surprisingly…yes.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Zuko was barely paying attention to anything. The day seemed to be flying by. That's because he was only thinking about one thing - her. Katara Rimo. Since yesterday, he couldn't get her out of his head. It was wonderful but frightening. Was he actually falling for her? It couldn't be right, he was Zuko Agni. He didn't fall for girls, he was a sex addict for Christ sake! But when it came to Katara, of course he wouldn't miss the opportunity to shag her again, but he also wanted more. She deserved more.

The end of the day rained down fast like subtle but not so subtle rain. Zuko blinked and slapped his cheeks in order to focus. Thankfully, no one seemed to noticed that he was a little off. He sat on the bench and watched the boys sweat it out on the court. But once again he found himself watching beyond the game, beyond his side of the gym. There she was, performing her routine like a pro. Strutting her stuff confidently because she knew she was owning the dance. God she was perfect.

"YO ZUKO!"

"Huh?"

"You're in, you haven't played a single game yet", Sokka said high fiving him.

"Oh right yeah of course", Zuko said a little timid.

He shook his head and shook off all those lovey-dovey thoughts. He stood facing the team captain. Zoron flashed him a smile and Zuko hesitated then smiled back. But Zoron caught it and frowned. The game began again and the boys starting cheering on their teammates. Azula gritted her teeth in anger before storming off. She couldn't concentrate with all the noise and she wasn't going to tell them to be quiet for the fifth time. Ty lee sighed and told everyone that they would resume tomorrow. Since they finished early today, she girls decided to watch the boys play. Zuko spotted Katara in the bleachers and started to play harder and better. He scored as many threes as he could and caught every rebound. As the final whistle blew, Zoron admired Zuko as he caught his breath.

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen you play that hard in practice!" Zoron said.

"I guess you could say I was umm...motivated today", Zuko replied winking at Katara who blushed.

Zoron laughed at his friend before hitting the showers with the rest of the boys, Zuko on the other hand went outside to get some air, it sure was hot in the gym.

...

...

It was very quiet when he got back, Zuko presumed everyone was done and had gone home. He went to cool off and had been gone for at least twenty minutes, he liked to jog after practice. He was about to enter the boy's locker room when he heard something or someone. He looked around nervously. It sounded like he wasn't alone after all.

"Hello?" He called out.

When no one answered, he entered slowly, keeping his steps light. The voice sounded...feminine? She was singing and he had to say, she was pretty good. He recognized a few lyrics, she seemed to be singing "Girls like you" - Maroon 5. So she had good taste. But what was she doing in the boy's locker room?!

"Hello? You do know this is the boy's showers right?" Zuko said.

"Fuck...okay you caught me", the voice replied.

Zuko's eyes widened.

"Katara, is that you?" He chuckled as he asked. No fucking way.

He walked towards the curtain where her voice was coming from and he drew it open, Katara gasped then glared at him. Her arms instantly went to her private parts but it wasn't enough to hide her big breasts. He looked her up and down and licked his lips. She looked so sexy with water and soap on her skin.

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

"I didn't know you could sing", He stated.

"You didn't ask."

"What are you doing in the boy's locker room?" Zuko asked curiously.

"All the hot water is gone by the time I get a chance to set foot in the girl's showers. I know you guys usually finish before us so by the time we're done, there's still hot water left on your side. So I wait for y'all to leave then hop in, occasionally", Katara explained.

Zuko shrugged. He found her answer pretty valid. He couldn't blame her, though he wouldn't exactly have snuck into the opposite sex's showers if it was him. Plus she was a girl and a cheerleader and from what he had seen with Azula, she was also picky. But that wasn't the point, seeing her like this...he couldn't help himself. _'There's that look in his eyes again'_ , Katara thought. That passion, that hunger. And she couldn't deny it, she wanted him too. Zuko crossed his legs to try and appease his erection. Katara smiled , she undid the knot in his shorts and they dropped to the ground. Zuko looked back and forth between Katara and his penis. Nope, he really couldn't help himself. He stepped inside the shower and closed the curtain. He kissed her softly before turning her around. Katara held the wall as Zuko rubbed himself against her. He started kissing her neck and sucking on her flesh as he moved down.

"My God, you're beautiful", he mumbled through kissed.

Katara moaned as the tip went in, Zuko put his hand over her mouth as he slid all the way in. He held her hips and didn't waste anytime before starting to wreck her insides. Himself, he did his best to hold back his grunts. She felt good, he felt good. Zuko spanked her ass and Katara moaned his name. He loved it when she said his name in that sexy voice of hers. He turned around and lifted one leg, letting it rest on his shoulder. This time, he fucked her slowly and sensually. It was so intimate and heavenly. They both came quickly after that. Zuko released her leg and let the water cascade down their bodies. Katara looked down at their feet as the water cleansed them both.

"I guess you broke your record", Katara said awkwardly.

"Good because it's time for a change", Zuko replied lifting her face with his thumb and index finger. Her eyes were innocent and soft.

"What?"

"I can't explain everything just yet but what I can tell you is that I've never felt this way about a girl before. You're more than just sex. You're beautiful, smart and funny and I want to get to know those parts of you. I want to know what you like and don't like."

"You're not making sense Agni."

"I know! What I'm saying is, I care about you katara and you're not like every other girl and trust me I've been with so many girls it's-"

"Get to the point!"

"My point is, I don't want you in my bed for just one night. I want to cuddle and watch movies and all that shenanigans people who are seeing each other do. And I want to do it all the time. Everyday. With you."

Katara said nothing, she was slightly shocked. This was either a mistake or a joke. Did Zuko Agni, the school fuck boy, just admit he was ready to stop being a fuckboy? And for her! He wanted to get to know her! Did he really just say shenanigans? All kinds of thoughts were running through Katara's head. She gazed into his eyes for confirmation, and there it was. That spark. He was telling the truth. Katara got up on her tip-toes and kissed him. Then she exited the shower cubicle and walked passed him.

"Where are you going?"

"To your house, you were serious about cuddles and movies right? You know, shenanigans people who are seeing each other do?"

Zuko laughed and smiled at her.

"Shut up", he said playfully.

"Meet you outside in ten minutes?" she asked.

"You got it", he winked and she disappeared next door to the girl's lockerroom.

Zuko wasn't too sure what just happened. They weren't official but they were no longer just messing around. He wasn't really the dating type but he had a good feeling about this. He knew he made the right decision. Because girl's like her were worth so much more than just a one night stand. After all, two was better than one.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hi guys! That is the end of Two night stand. Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! Please no hate. Feel free to check out my other fanfics as well. I hope you enjoyed this! Peace out xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Hey guys! So, I know I said this story was over but many of y'all requested that I write a few more chapters so here they are! Either way it make me happy that you guys enjoyed this fanfic so I am looking forward to writing more. Since these are fast forwards I won't write too many, maybe 3-5 chapters total. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 -

 **3 months later...**

Zuko buried his head in between his legs, after he high fived Sokka into the game. He was exhausted, he had been for the past couple of months. Zuko was a good player, but he never played hard during practice. Until recently. There was something about a certain cheerleader with long brown locks, ocean blue eyes and a bright smile that made him perform better. He was mesmerized by her. Whenever she was around, he wanted to be the best for her and show off what he could really do. His coach was surprised by his new attitude, but embraced it since it motivated his team members to bring their A games as well.

Zuko threw his head back as he tried to catch his breath. Playing hard everyday did strain his body a little. His muscles were now working twice as hard and between school and basketball he just wasn't getting enough rest. Not that he was complaining. After all, it allowed him to spend time with his favorite brunette. Speaking of her, when Zuko sat up, he caught her gazing at him. Well, more like checking him out. Zuko found that extremely cute. She always looked at him with innocent eyes before biting her lip nervously. It was incredibly sexy. Zuko wished she could hold that pose all day long, it was such a turn on.

 **Ping!**

Zuko jumped a little as his phone vibrated in his pocket. As his eyes scanned the screen, a small smirk crept onto his face. Of course it was from her. Katara winked at him from across the gym before pointing at the phone, motioning him to reply. And Zuko didn't waste anytime, after all it was a freaky text. That was one of the things he liked most about Katara Rimo - she was bold. He had a thing for confidence, which meant Katara was right up his alley.

 _Katara: You were going all out on the court. Were you flexing for me by any chance?_

 _Zuko: Possibly..._

 _Katara: Mmm... you do look rather sexy when you're covered in sweat._

 _Zuko: I do don't I?_

 _Katara: And your an asshole again._

 _Zuko: Lol. Fancy a quickie in the boy's showers today babe?_

 _Katara: Is that even a question?_

 _Zuko: Just making sure you weren't too worn out from yesterday's pounding._

 _Katara: Haha never._

"AGNI PUT THAT DAMN PHONE AWAY AND GET BACK ON THE COURT!" Coach Arnold shouted before blowing the whistle. Zuko rolled his eyes. Now that he played like a pro every game, his Coach also expected more of him. That part was not so great. But Zuko didn't mind it since his good behavior would be rewarded at the end of practice. The black-haired boy quickly jogged onto the court and stood on the opposite side of Zoron. It was time to be a champ.

* * *

Zuko stayed glued to his locker as he waited impatiently for his teammates to leave. Everyone was socializing and usually Zuko took part in that, but today he had plans. Extremely important plans. Slamming Katara Rimo into the shower wall while fucking her from behind was the only thing on his mind right now, and his friends were standing in the way of that.

"Zuko you're quiet today, you alright?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah yeah, just exhausted man", Zuko lied as he let out a fake yawn.

"Then why isn't your stuff packed and ready to go?"

"I was actually planning on showering here before heading home."

"Then why don't you? Like now?" Zoron said raising an eyebrow.

"Because..."

"Yeah man?"

"Err... I sing in the shower" Zuko admitted looking away ashamed.

Everyone paused from whatever they were doing and looked at Zuko. Sokka and Zoron's eyes twitched before bursting into roars of laughter. The rest of the team members followed, some even mumbling something about Zuko being a softie. Zuko uttered a "humph!", then went to sulk in a corner. Of course he lied since he couldn't tell the team the real reason why he was waiting and that was the first thing he could conjure. _Oh you owe me big time Katara._

"Come on guys lets give him some privacy", Zoron joked as he waved goodbye to his friend and left followed by Sokka and the others. Zuko sighed, finally, they were gone.

As he stood up, he noticed Katara in the door way in nothing but her underwear. He felt his penis twitch and a boner start to arise. It took everything in him to approach her calmly instead of ripping off the little clothing she had on. When they stood face to face, noses inches apart, Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck as he picked her up and walked towards the shower. He unbuttoned her bra and took off her red panties. Then he turned the handle and cold water shot out. Zuko turned quickly so that the water would hit Katara's back first. She hissed then glared at him.

"Fuck you", she said holding onto his neck.

"I wish I could but then I wouldn't need you would I?" Zuko replied slyly.

Before she could retort, Zuko's penis was out and rubbed against her pussy lips. Katara gasped, it was already so big. Zuko didn't waste any time entering her and the two of them grunted as Zuko filled her. The strokes that followed were slow, hard and deep. Katara moaned. If she was honest, sex with Zuko was fucking brilliant. The more they did it, the more addicting it became. She was hooked on him, so she couldn't say no even if she wanted to. He knew how to please her body so well that she hated when it had to come to an end.

"More Zuko, harder", Katar begged.

"Someone's eager today", Zuko replied then sucked on her earlobe.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm pretty close too!"

Zuko closed his eyes as he lifted Katara up and down on his meat. Penetrating her harder and faster than before. As he pushed one last time, Katara bit his neck as she covered his cock in her juices. This thing that they had, made his entire day worthwhile. Sex in general was wonderful but sex with Katara was magical. She was the only one that kept him satisfied and could keep up with his insane stamina. Zuko kissed her cheek as he backed her up against the wall. Though the sex was extraordinary, this was his favorite part of their time together. The aftercare. As the water fell on their bodies, Zuko looked into her eyes and held her tight.

"Zuko?" Katara said into his chest.

"Yes baby?" He spoke softly.

"Let's go on a date", Her words sent shocks of anxiety running through his veins. He backed up slightly.

"Say what?" He asked confused.

"You heard me, I want to go on a date."

"I meant why?"

"Because that's what couples do."

Those words were equally as shocking and devastating to Zuko. He took a deep breath. He really wasn't trying to lose his shit while attempting to compose a sentence in his head. Right this instant, he was failing at both.

"Yo I know I said I wanted more and trust me outside of sex, I do love spending time with you. But I'm not sure if I'd call this dating, I mean I don't consider us a couple and-"

And smack. Katara's slap left a hand print mark on his very pale cheek. Zuko guessed her next move and grabbed her wrist but Katara managed to wiggle herself out of his grasp. She moved away from him.

"Katara please wait that's not what I meant!"

"No no, I get it. You were okay with befriending me as long as you got some ass but you were never planning on committing were you? Ugh! I'm so stupid!"

"Just let me explain."

"I was just your booty call huh?"

"That's not true!"

"Then what am I to you Zuko?"

"I don't know okay!"

"Well you call me when you figure it out."

Katara stormed past him to grab her underwear on the floor. Once she put it on, she left the boys locker room in a hurry. Zuko sighed and pinched the bride of his nose. He just had to screw that up didn't he? What the hell was wrong with him? There was a reason Zuko didn't do relationships, mainly because he didn't want to get attached. But with Katara, that was precisely what he wanted. After watching two scary movies with her under the blanket, grabbing lunch and fucking her almost everyday, you'd think they were dating. So why was he scared to make it official?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

Zuko didn't bother going to practice, nevermind entering the building. He decided to skip University this morning and instead focus his energy on NBA 2k18. It seemed like the best thing to do right now. Plus it meant he was technically practicing his basketball, just not physically. Anyway, it was either that or get wasted and end up having sex with some whore he'd meet at the bar. Other than he needed to get his mind off things, Zuko felt guilty. He fucked up once again. Nowadays, it seemed that was the only thing he was good at. He wouldn't have cared if he neglected a girl like Mai. She was the kind of girl that was never fun to date, you'd get bored of her as a person. Then the sex would get boring too. But Katara Rimo...Zuko shook the thought away.

The familiar ringtone of his iPhone rang, Zuko didn't pay much attention to it. When it rang for the second time, Zuko groaned. He paused the game with an angry expression on his face as he glanced at the screen. It was Sokka. What does he want now, Zuko thought. He ignored it and focused on his game. Then his phone screen lit up again, catching his attention once more. This time Sokka left a message.

 **Sokka: Dude we're all gonna go out tonight. You should come with, it'll be fun.**

Zuko rolled his eyes. Of course, Sokka was always up for drinking and partying. To be honest, right this second, so was Zuko. All this Katara business was making his head spin, and he needed to get a grip. What he needed was a distraction, a way to escape her. Even just for one night, he needed to forget about Katara Rimo. That was the logical solution in his mind, but it was also the most cowardly. It was so simple, a window of opportunity to run away from his problems again. To run away from his heart again. Zuko groaned and smacked his forehead defeated. _Get it together Zuko!_ He thought, _Stop being a little bitch. If you like her just tell her goddamnit!_

He was tired of feeling sorry himself, tired of making excuses, tired of running. As he exhaled, he tried to silence the voices in his head and listen to his heart. Though it was just a series of thumps, they were communicating a straightforward and sincere message. He was falling for Katara Rimo, and he was going to tell her today.

* * *

Katara laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling intensely as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She hummed to the beat of the music playing in the background of her room. Hasley's new song "Without me," was now Katara's favorite. The song expressed her anger, rage, and frustration. J _ust who does he think he is anyway, he has some nerve messing with me like that,_ Katara thought. Her head turned to the side to see her roommate enter the room. Uninterested, Katara went back to staring at the ceiling.

"You're really going to mope all day?" Yue asked.

"I'm not moping," Katara mumbled.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, maybe it will get more convincing."

"Just leave me alone already, you're not helping."

"I'm not helping because I'm telling you the truth and not pitying you? Suki might go along with this, but I'm not!"

"Yue please just-"

"Get the fuck up Katara."

"No! Some jerk-"

"Used you for sex I know. And he's an ass for that. But staring at the ceiling isn't going to make you feel better-"

"Then what will?"

"We're going out tonight. You need to get drunk, get lit and make out with some cute boy to get over this."

"Nope."

"Too bad I didn't ask your opinion, it's happening. Now put on your sluttiest outfit and let's party!"

Katara rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle. She did hate partying but right now just about anything sounded good. Plus breathing in the same consecutive air in the room was becoming overwhelming. She needed to go out and do something different, something reckless. Something that would make her feel alive so she wouldn't feel numb anymore. She knew alcohol was only a temporary antidote to her pain, but it would be enough to help her get back on her feet. Katara finally got up from the bed and walked to her closet to pulled out a sheer crop top with a pink skirt.

"How's this?" She asked winking at her best friend.

"So you'll go?" Yue said with hints of excitement in her voice.

Katara nodded, and Yue squealed.

 **Later that night...**

Zuko knocked on the door for the third time but still got no response. Zuko leaned against the window, trying to peek inside but saw no sign that anyone was inside. It was already dark, and the sky was spitting raindrops all over Zuko's pale face. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to keep himself warm, as he looked around the front door. How convenient that on the day that he was prepared to grow the fuck up and be a man, Katara Rimo decided to not be home! Though he probably deserved it for being an ass in the first place - this was definitely Karma.

"Are you looking for someone?" A female voice asked.

Zuko turned to his left to see a girl with tan skin and dark raven hair like his own. She was shorter than him and looked a little familiar. She walked closer and stood to face him.

"Yeah, Katara Rimo? A friend told me she lives here", Zuko replied.

"She does, but she's not in. She's expecting a package, so she asked me to take it for her in case she comes back late."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"She went to the club down the street."

"Thanks a lot umm..."

"Jin. You really don't remember me? I asked you on a date once, but you turned me down?" Jin revealed, triggering a memory in Zuko's brain.

"You! Oh right, sorry I didn't recognize you", Zuko said apologetically.

"It's alright, I have changed my appearance. But anyway, go get your girlfriend."

"How did you-"

"Your uncle is not very good at keeping secrets."

 _Uncle!_ Zuko thought. Zuko chucked awkwardly while cursing his uncle in his head, also trying to hide his master plan to make the old man pay. He would have to have a word with him later. Zuko thanked Jin and apologized sheepishly for not recognizing her. Jin just chuckled then pushed him in the direction that led out of the building. Zuko nodded and took off running.

* * *

A few hours ago the club sounded like a great place one could drown in their own sorrow, but with the music roaring out of speakers and people puking left and right, Katara was beginning to have second thoughts. Just because she was upset, that didn't mean she stopped being reasonable. After all, last time she decided to take her chances with alcohol, it blew up in her face. She ended up having sex with Zuko. Not that she regretted it, although she did wish it would've been on her terms.  
Katara watched for afar as Yue and Sokka went all out on the dance floor. Sokka practically had two left feet while Yue was a swan, one had elegance while the other lacked finesse. They made an exciting couple those two, at least Katara always thought so. She sighed loudly. The two of them happy as they were, was a reminder of what she didn't have. Something that she dreamt of for so long.

But who was she kidding? She was hurt, upset and broken. Her remedy couldn't be found in a couple of glasses of scotch or Vodka. Her pain couldn't be erased by a night of dirty dancing. Katara was beginning to realize that she could effortlessly lie to everyone else, but she was a fool if she thought she could convince her own heart that she didn't love him. Want him. Need him. Zuko was a great sex buddy for sure, he made her feel amazing every time. But the times when they didn't have sex were the best. He held her in his arms, his sweet words were very comforting. If only he didn't have to be a part-time asshole.

"I'll have a martini," Katar said to the bartender and threw a bill on the counter. The bartender pushed a glass in front of Katara in return. Katara didn't hesitate and startled gulping down the liquid.

"Of all the places to be on a Friday night, I never imagined you'd be here," he said smirking over her shoulder.

"Go away Jet," Katara spat.

"Always so hostile. Why don't you come and dance with me?" Jet proposed and before she could refuse, he grabbed her hand and dragged her on the dance floor. The air was hot under the lights, and the bodies that were moving in a cluster were making her uncomfortable. Jet positioned his hands firmly on her hips, with her back against his chest. Katara could feel his erection rubbing against her skirt, Katara closed her eyes disgusted.

"That's all it took it to make you pipe down?" He laughed.

"Alright you've had your fun, let me go," Katara said.

"Nah I'm just getting started, darling."

Jet whisked her away again to a hidden corner in the club, away from the poles and the dancing. In a place like this everyone was either kissing, drinking or throwing money so no one would think to suspect non-consensual groping. He put his hands on either side of her, making her unable to move. He began kissing her neck, while he slid one hand down her skirt.

"What do you want?" Katara whimpered.

"You in my bed like old times."

"If you think I'd ever spend the night after what you put me through-"

"You're not exactly in a position to say no Kat," Jet whispered as he brushed his finger against her pussy lips.

"Please..."

"I'm sorry what was that? Was the mighty Katara begging?"

There was no way Katara was enjoying indulging her ex-boyfriend by playing a pretty, helpless girl. Her breath was shallow as she watched him do as he pleased with her body. She wasn't stupid enough to try anything, after all, she knew first hand how strong Jet really was. Why did this always happen to her? All she ever wanted was a guy who wasn't crazy or a sex addict. Unfortunately, she found herself involved with both. Multiple times. Was it because she always seemed to offer herself up as a desperate idiot? Or was she just genuinely unlucky in love? She heard Jet's zipper fly down, Katara gulped. Then she gasped as she felt IT rub against her behind. A tear fell from her eye. She didn't have the guts to say out loud, so she screamed in her head instead - _Somebody...help me._

"Get the fuck off her now!"

"You're going to regret interrupting me doing my business!"

Katara's eyes opened wide as she watched a tall boy with dark hair and golden eyes tackled Jet to the ground and hold him there quite easily. He gave him a good few hits to the mouth before people startled to crowd around the scene. It wasn't long before someone pulled Zuko off of a very bruised Jet. Katara fell to knees. Her eyes were dilating in shock, slowing losing herself when her terrorized eyes were met by reassuring gold ones.

"Hey, it's over," he said softly, "I'm here."

"Zuko," Katara said slowly not quite sure if he was real. She held out her hand and placed it on his cheek. He certainly felt real, especially that old scar on his face. He was here, he came to her rescue. That bastard, of course, he had to play prince charming. Usually, she'd resent him for it, but this time he slew a dragon. He saved her life, it was time she appreciated that.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said bringing her close to his chest.

"Why...why did you come tonight?" She asked.

"You've been through too much tonight, we'll talk about it later-"

"Tell me."

Zuko sighed.

"You told me to find you when I figure out what we are and I have. I know I messed up, multiple times. I've screwed with you when you're the one person I swore I wouldn't fuck around with. I'm sorry. But I'm not good with my feelings and shit. I fuck up a lot. I know I'm not the kind of guy you deserve, but I still want you Katara. I'm crazy about you. I think about you more than I should, and I guess I didn't know how to deal with that. I got scared once again and pushed you away."

Katara looked down at the ground quickly, but Zuko lifted her chin.

"But I'm ready to stop messing around and be with you. For real this time, just like you want. I'll treat you right", Zuko spoke sincerely.

"No games, no lies?" She asked.

"None whatsoever babe. I know what I want now, and I want you."

"Then stay with me. Don't leave me alone, take me home", Katara cried.

"I'm not going anywhere," Zuko replied kissing her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Hey guys! So sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with some health issues so I haven't had much time to write. I hope you can forgive me! Enjoy Chapter 11! I think I'll write 2-3 more chapters then end this fanfic.**

Chapter 11-

Katara slowly climbed out of the bathtub, before wrapping a towel around her naked body. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a deep sigh. But it was one of relief. Tonight had been eventful, so she was glad to be home. Well to be more precise, Zuko's home. They would be alone, which was the perfect opportunity to sleep over. Azula went to a party, and according to Zuko, it was unlikely that she would be back tonight. The thought of having her sly cheer captain in the same house was kind of unsettling, but Katara remembered that she was here with Zuko. So she had nothing to fear. Katara was in awe at the site of his home. Though she had been here once before, it was still equally as breathtaking. It was just like Suki's home, if not bigger! Zuko explained that after his father died, he didn't leave a will because he didn't care about either of his children (though he favored Azula), so he and his sister automatically had rights to everything. This included his bank accounts, land, and this great big house.

Zuko opened the door of his bedroom and found Katara getting dressed. Of course, he had to stare. It was weird to think that they were now officially dating. It had its perks. Her beautiful chocolate body was his and his alone. He walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist before kissing her neck. Katara jumped a little as she was startled but relaxed once she saw his face. Katara was having a hard time keeping a grip on the towel and as a result it dropped and hit the ground, exposing her naked body.

"Kat, are you trying to seduce me?" Zuko asked licking his lips.

Katara blushed. "That was purely a coincidence," she replied planting a kiss on his lips.

"Uh huh, sure. I brought you coffee", Zuko said handing her the mug and taking a seat on his bed. He also took the liberty of admiring her more as she dressed. Once she was done, Katara flopped down next him.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked for the millionth time. Katara rolled her eyes. Though both of them were over the moon about sealing the deal, Zuko was still worried that the encounter with Jet put a strain on Katara that she wasn't showing. Plus he was pretty sure boyfriends were meant to be over caring and attentive to their girlfriends.

"Stop it," Katara said giving him a stern look.

"What? I'm worried about you, I'm being your boyfriend", he replied, "By the way, Sokka will kill me when he finds out tomorrow."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If Sokka's not happy, he can suck his microscopic balls to get over it. And just because we're making it official, doesn't mean things have to change. Except that you can't go to parties where there's a bunch of females, at least not without me. You can't talk to girls in certain ways or text anyone other than your mother late at night or me. No fangirls. That's it. It's very simple", she explained.

"Uh huh," Zuko said with a chuckle, "you know what else is simple?"

"What?" Katara asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Me making love to you on my bed," he whispered in her ear.

"But I just took a shower and got dressed!" Katara said reminding him.

"But I want you Katara", the sound of his words so close to her canal made her whimper with pleasure as Zuko pressed his knee between her legs and teased her.

"Zuko...", Katara moaned and bit her lip deliberately to arouse the boy on top of her. Zuko felt his cock twitch and groaned as his girlfriend quickly unzipped his pants and grabbed his throbbing member.

"Fuck Kat, that's...not fair", he struggled to get his words out as she carried on playing with him.

"You played dirty first Zuzu."

Katara's eyes opened wide as he quickly flipped her over and unto all fours. He pulled down her shorts and panties all in one go, before rubbing his cock against her pussy lips.

"Now you've really done it," he said in a low, hoarse voice.

"Oh, Zuko please give it to me," Katara begged and wiggled her ass, making his dick move side to side.

"I don't think so. You know how much I hate that nickname, but you used it anyway to piss me off. And now you want me to reward you? Bad girls don't get treats, they get-"

SMACK!

"Spanks," he finished as he hand rested on her ass cheek.

"I'm sorry for being bad", Katara replied looking back with puppy dog eyes.

"You're ruining the foreplay," Zuko said shaking his head, "your acting all innocent again."

"Just fuck me already!"

Zuko grabbed her hips without warning and slammed his dick into her, hard.

 **The Next day...**

Zuko and Katara entered their university hand in hand, and it felt good. Katara had her fingers intertwined in his, while Zuko had one hand on her waist as their strutted down the hall. All the students around stared with wide eyes and jaws that dropped to the floor. Most of the girls gave katara dirty looks, while others whispered in not so subtle ways to each other. Katara began feeling nervous and out of place. This was supposed to be a happy day, the day she had been waiting for. She knew it would be a shock to everyone; it certainly was for her. She didn't think she would feel this way though. Zuko noticed the worried expression on her face out of the corner of his eye. He could guess what she was thinking, what everyone was thinking. They were separate; they were different. He could've picked anyone but her. What on earth was he thinking? But that's not how he saw her, and he sure as hell didn't give a damn about anyone else's opinion.

"Hey, look at me," Zuko whispered, and Katara looked up with solemn eyes, "I'm your boyfriend, not theirs."

Katara's insecurities instantly vanished, and she smiled up at him. Zuko winked at her, and the two carried on making their way down the hallway. They came to the fork in the hall where Suki and Yue were waiting for her on one side, and Zoron and Sokka were waiting on the other end. Sokka's eyes twitched as the couple approached and Katara prepared herself for his reaction. She began the countdown...

3.

2.

1.

"You two are dating? When? How? Why?!" Sokka shouted.

Katara rolled her eyes, and Zuko rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sokka calm down, though am I just as curious to how this happened!" Yue said eyeing the two of them carefully.

"Can we talk about this later please, we're going to be late for class," Katara spoke looking away, desperately trying to avoid the spotlight.

"Alright, but don't think you're off the hook! Either of you!" Sokka warned narrowing his eyes at the couple.

"I'll see you later babe," Zuko said bringing her in for a hug then kissing her lips passionately. Yue and Suki swooned at their beautiful display of affection, while Sokka grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him away. Zuko protested like a baby, while Zoron laughed as he followed closely behind his two friends. Katara just gave him an apologetic look as she waved.

"Ugh, I thought he'd never leave. So.. spill the tea sis!" Suki said excitedly.

"It wasn't that thrilling you know, he just asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes," Katara shrugged.

"I know for a fact there was more to it than that since you left the club with him and didn't come home last night," Yue said.

"Okay fine! This is what happened..."

* * *

"I'm telling you nothing happened!" Zuko exclaimed taking his seat.

"Sure man. You screw every girl you can and never let yourself be claimed. All of a sudden, you're a taken man? It didn't happen just like that" Zoron replied leaning over his friend's desk.

"Forget that! I'm her brother; you didn't ask my approval!" Sokka yelled in an angry tone.

"I was meant to?" Zuko asked.

"Of course you dick! My approval means the world to Katara!"

Zuko chucked.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Don't fuck with me man, what's so funny?"

"*Uncontrollable laugh* Nothing, *laugh* don't *laugh* worry about it."

Sokka glared at him before pouting and sitting in front of him. Zuko was laughing so hard that he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. He cleared his throat and attempted to focus as the professor walked in. But mentally, he was still laughing. _I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If Sokka's not happy, he can suck his microscopic balls to get over it_. If only you know the truth Sokka, if only you knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

 **1 month later...**

Another long day had come to an end, but not completely for the girls and guys that brought their school entertainment. After their classes, everyone headed down to the gym to start the real work. On one side of the gym, the boys were going over drills and practicing free throws. While on the other end, the girls were stretching as they prepared themselves for rehearsal.

It had been a month since Zuko and Katara started dating. As expected, they were inseparable. Even feet apart, they still kept each other in their mind. Zuko would send her messages via a facial expression which always made her laugh. Katara would steal glances when she thought no one was looking. This happened to be the case at this very moment. Suki cleared her throat. Katara instantly pretended to look around, her eyes darting back and forth between every corner of the room.

"You need to focus. Stretch", Suki ordered bending down to touch her toes.

"I am!" Katara argued.

"Only if Zuko's muscles make you more flexible", Yue retorted.

"I wasn't-"

"Staring? Please, you look at him like he's made of candy", Suki said.

"Or chocolate", Yue added.

"I do not!"

"You're lying needs work", Suki said repulsed.

"Fine you got me", Katara admitted, "I can't help it! He's just so..."

"Bad?"

"Sexy?"

"Perfect."

Both Yue and Suki rolled their eyes at their friend. Katara just shrugged and went back to admiring her knight in shining armor. Sat on the bleachers, Mai and Azula wore vexed expressions on their faces. Azula was clearly thinking of something horrible, while Mai just glared at Katara. Everything about the girl irritated her soul. The way she was so flexible, thin but also curvy. Mai's body was too thin as if she was malnourished. She didn't want to admit it, no she wouldn't. Could she be jealous of Katara? Or was she just angry that Zuko chose that little peasant over her? She hadn't known him as long as Ty Lee but they were pretty acquainted. She had had a crush on him since forever. That night at the party, she had finally mustered the courage to ask him to sleep with her. The plan was to make the night so unforgettable, that he'd want more and more and more. So much so that he would want her to be his and his only. Instead, this girl showed up that night and he stopped paying attention to her. Katara had ruined everything.

"We have to do something. I won't stand for this", Mai finally spoke up. She was used to keeping her feelings bottled up inside but this time she had to say something.

"I agree. Zuzu has always had bad taste, but this is disgraceful", Azula agreed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll handle her like I handle everything."

"With class and some threats."

"Precisely."

"I knew I could count on you, Azula."

"Of course. There's no way I'm letting this tramp date my brother."

...

...

After practice, as all the girls were leaving the gym, Azula stayed by the doors and waited for a certain brunette to walk in her direction. As soon as she saw Katara, she forced herself to put on a smile. A gentle face, so she wouldn't raise an alarm. She watched as she walked with two other girls on the team. One girl had short hair and was practically a man since she loved to fight and the other she recognized as Sokka's girlfriend.

"Hi Katara, can I talk to you?" Azula asked.

"Sure. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up", Katara said. Suki and Yue gave her a weird look but left anyway.

"I'm going to keep this short because I don't have time to waste on you", Azula said.

"Please do", Katara replied sarcastically.

"My brother is a moron and often doesn't think things through. We both know this relationship isn't going to last, so do us all a favor and end it."

"Wow bold choice of words there."

"Just so you get the message."

"Don't worry I heard you."

"Good. Now please do it quickly because Zuzu can be such a baby about these things. Just rip off the band-aid."

"I never said I was going to do it."

"What?"

"I like where Zuko and I are at. So I'm rolling the dice, if it's meant to be we'll be fine. If not, then I guess I'll end it. But on my terms."

"I'm sorry was I not clear the first time, bitch?"

"Oh you were, I just don't respond well to coercion. Bitch."

"Don't test me, peasant. I can easily make your life a living hell."

"No, you don't test me. From the minute I joined this team, you've done nothing but be an ass. So do your worst, but not going to let your threats come between me and Zuko."

With that Katara walked to the locker rooms and Azula was left alone in the gym with her anger. Her arms were crossed and she clenched her jaw in rage. Her blood boiled with fury. She had never been defied like that before. This Katara had guts, she would give her that much. But anything beyond that would be congratulating her, and that would never happen.

"If that's how you want it, then I guess we can play the game", Azula whispered before following after her.

* * *

Zuko waited patiently in his car for his girlfriend to join him. He was used to her taking her time and often he would join her in the boy's showers. It was their dirty little secret. But today he had other plans. As they began to grow in their relationship, he found that he was beginning to trust her. And today, he was ready to take that ultimate step to really open up himself to her. It hadn't been easy, considering the fact that Zuko is a very private person. Nonetheless, she managed to break down his walls. No one had ever done that before. So he knew she was the one, she was worthy.

The black haired boy looked up from his phone a little startled as Katara hopped in the car and slammed the door shut. He turned to look at her and she appeared to be pissed. Not that it was out of character for her, but she did look very annoyed and as her boyfriend, he was expected to ask.

"Everything okay?" Zuko asked. He tried locking eyes with her to try and read her expression but she was avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, everything's great", she replied dismissively. Zuko heard the sarcasm in her tone. Something was definitely wrong.

"Kat, what's the matter?"

Katara sighed. She couldn't ignore him when he called her by her nickname. After all, her name in his mouth always sounded so sexy. He pronounced it the same way he did when he was caressing her back, right before he would make love to her. It was impossible to resist him. She had no choice but to look at him.

"Your sister", she revealed.

"What about Azula?"

"She told me to break up with you or she'd make my life a living hell."

"I was wondering when the crazy would kick in."

"But Zuko-"

"We both know everyone was shocked when we first started dating. Sokka was against it last week and now he's come to terms with it. Azula will come around too."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm I ever wrong?"

"No... except when it comes to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"You have weird taste buds. It's delicious."

"It's disgusting."

"Hmmm... agree to disagree?"

"I can work with that."

"Now buckle up, we're going for a ride."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Mai asked.

"There was a minor setback", Azula murmured.

"Azula! What happened?"

"Alright I admit it, I underestimated the girl. But don't worry, I'm taking care of it."

"Do explain."

"If I can't make her break up with Zuzu, then we'll just have to make Zuzu break up with her."

"Great plan. How are you going to do that exactly? He's he'd over heels about her!"

"Oh, Mai learn to be patient. All good things come to those who wait..."

* * *

Katara walked slowly as she tried to not trip over twigs or worst the air. It's been a while since she felt the grass on the soles of her feet. Back when she was a child, she used to play in the fields all the time. The good old days. Anyway, Zuko insisted that shoes come off.

"Are we close?" Katara giggled.

"Very. Just a little further", Zuko whispered then kissed her cheek as he guided her along the path. He could see the spot up ahead and prepared himself to bring Katara to a stop. He asked if she was ready and she nodded in response. Zuko took a deep breath. He was about to show her his entire world. The thing he valued most in his life. This would require an enormous amount of vulnerability. Was he ready for that? Well, it was too late to back out now.

"Zuko?" Katara called out, noticing that they had been frozen still.

"Right, sorry", he apologized realizing that he had been lost in his thoughts. He removed his palms from her face and Katara opened her eyes. He observed her closely to see his reaction. She stayed silent.

Her eyes were met with flowers. Different types, colors, and odors. There were tulips to the left, daffodils to the right. And in the center, just in front of the stone, there were white roses. Katara found herself close to tears and tried to blink them away.

"Did... did you plant these?" Katara asked, struggling to speak.

"Yes, she taught me how", He answered. He took her hand in his and the couple stepped forward. Katara looked back at Zuko and he nodded. She hesitated at first, then rested her free hand on the tombstone. On it, there was written "Beloved".

"Katara, meet my mother, Ursa. Today is her birthday..."

* * *

 **Author's notes:** **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More will be coming soon. I wrote this in honor of my birthday! It's today! Except I'm celebrating life and the fact that I'm alive. Anyway, peace! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 -

The end of the day couldn't have come at a better time, as Zuko felt his legs go numb, begging not to be used for at least another month. His arms felt heavy, and his back was just about ready to break. His university had a match just around the corner, so coach Arnold was pushing everyone to their limits. Hardcore training, every day. Coach Arnold even added mandatory morning practices as well as after school, just to make sure they were all in tip-top shape. Though they were playing better and their teamwork was flawless, everyone was exhausted.

Zuko planned to go home straight after practice since Katara was visiting her father in the hospital. A nap was probably what was going to happen the minute he stepped into his bedroom. Zuko yawned as he stuffed his dirty clothes in his gym bag before resting it on his shoulder.

"You look tired man," Zoron commented, pointing at the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head straight home today. Get an early weekend,", Zuko replied.

"That's a first," Zoron sniggered in a somewhat sarcastic voice and chuckled lightly afterward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Nothing, my bad man", Zoron dismissed quickly realizing he had said too much.

"It's not nothing! You said that like you know something."

"Pst! What? No! I was messing with-"

"Zoron..."

"Trust me it's nothing personal, forget those words came out of-"

"Z!"

"Fine, I know you stay behind on Fridays to screw Katara!" Zoron revealed. Zuko eyes widened and he quickly covered his friend's mouth.

"Will you keep your voice down!"

"You're the one who asked."

 _Fuck, that's just great_ , Zuko thought. He and Katara had been cautious in their little after practice workouts. They locked the doors, made sure they were quick and did their best to keep quiet. Although that last part had been rather difficult lately, with her pussy walls tightening around his shaft and him pounding her mercilessly, they couldn't help themselves. Perhaps they were too loud, and someone heard them? Or Zoron forgot something and came back while they were busy fucking. _Ugh, now what? Do we find a new spot to fuck? Kat is going to be pissed. Forget that right now, act natural._

"How do you know that?" Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry about that. Now I need a favor,", Zoron stated.

"Dude you can't just-"

"I need you to hang with Sokka all night tonight."

"Why?"

"Not telling. Just keep him occupied all night."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll hang out with him and tell him about what you do to his baby sister on Fridays."

"Woah, jeez okay okay. I'll do it."

"Thanks, Zuko."

"Seriously though. You could've just asked, you didn't have to blackmail me."

"I couldn't risk you saying no," Zoron answered, shrugging his shoulders before walking away. Zuko watched him leave with a puzzled expression on his face. What was that all about? Now he was curious. He had never seen Zoron act this way before. The guy was always calm, chill, and tranquil. Today he seemed on edge like he was battling something. Like he was desperate, which he must be because it's not like him to stoop to blackmail. Maybe Sokka pissed him off and as revenge Zoron was going to bobby trap his house. It made sense. It was very much like Sokka to annoy others. Zoron had every right to want to get him back. Zuko's phone opened as he pressed his finger into the menu button of his iPhone. He quickly scrolled through all his contacts until he reached Sokka's name. He pressed call.

...

"Zuko?"

"Hey man, you free tonight?"

"Depends what for."

"I was thinking of going to the club, have a few drinks."

"Then I'm one hundred percent free!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. Of course, he was, typical Sokka.

"Cool, see you at eight."

* * *

Katara turned the door handle softly as she stepped into her apartment. The curtains were closed in the living room, and the sofa was deserted. Katara pouted pensively, at this time in the evening, Yue would be hogging the TV and claiming it was occupied for the rest of the evening. She would get extremely annoyed if Katara even attempted to take the remote from her. But today the room was empty. At first, Katara assumed she was not home yet, but then she heard the sound of soft music playing in the background. It appeared to be coming from her roommate's room.

Katara knocked once but got no answer. She rolled her eyes. This time she didn't bother trying again and just barged in. To her surprise, she found her best friend twirling around the room dancing to "Blow your mind (Mwah)" by Dua Lipa. Yue flipped her white hair from side to side while swaying her hips like a natural born Latina. When she turned around and noticed her friend, she blushed hard. Katara chuckled. Yue paused the music before standing next to her desk, awkwardly.

"Someone's happy," Katara teased.

"You weren't supposed to be home for another hour!" Yue argued.

"Well dad got tired, so I decided to let him rest."

"Oh. Is everything-"

"He's fine. For now,", Katara answered slowly. Taking deep breaths as she spoke.

"Kat, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Yue asked, bringing her friend into a hug.

"Thanks, I'm fine, though. I just need to distract myself, you know?"

"Yeah. Then you do that hun."

Katara nodded.

"So where are you off to?" Katara asked.

"Nowhere! What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

Katara raised an eyebrow at her, then pointed at the mountain of clothes on her bed. Yue's eyes went wide before throwing all the garments in her closet. Katara sighed and Yue smiled sweetly. Then Katara picked up the curling iron and pointed at her flowy hair which was filled with bouncy curls. Yue simply shrugged and mumbled that she was tired of having straight hair. Katara growled and looked for more clues. Then the brunette smirked and laughed wickedly as she picked up the perfectly laid out lingerie on Yue's chair. Yue was about to give another explanation but didn't bother when Katara gave her a stern look.

"Fine! I'm going on a date", Yue replied sheepishly.

"Trying to fix things between you and my idiot brother?"

"What?"

"You know because you guys fought over him flirting with some of the cheerleaders?"

"It was his idea to take a break, you know?"

"We both know Sokka is stupid and doesn't really know what he's doing!"

"Well, I can't always endure his stupidity, Kat! I know he's your brother, and it's natural for you to defend him, but I can't keep waiting for him to notice me. I just... I'm a girl too. I want to feel loved and for someone to only want me!"

Katara looked at Yue quite shocked. Yue was normally so reserved when it came to her relationship, even when Sokka stepped out of line. This wasn't the first time Sokka had been an asshole to his girlfriend. Yet every time he was unfaithful, Yue forgave him and life carried on. To hear her speak this way, made Katara's heart break and sink. Though she scolded Sokka many times about his bad behavior, she forgot to comfort Yue.

"Yue, I-"

"Forget it; I need to get ready."

"Let me at least help you with your make-up?"

"Is that you're way of saying sorry?"

"You know I suck at apologies."

Yue giggled.

"That's true."

"Come on; you are going to blow his mind! He's going to wish he had never laid eyes on another girl." Katara announced as she started applying the bronze foundation on her friend's tan skin.

"Right...", Yue replied, followed by a sigh. Though she was excited, she felt a little guilty for keeping Katara in the dark. But maybe it was for the best. After all, not everything had to be shared, right?

...

...

Yue put on her jacket before brushing her skirt and glancing at the mirror once more. She sighed, as she looked at Katara through the mirror. She would be so angry if she knew, furious even. No, she couldn't start having second thoughts. For once she was doing something for herself. Something that made her happy. She smiled at herself, for real this time. She looked like her best self, Katara did a great job with her make-up.

"Thank you, Katara," Yue said.

"Have fun princess," Katara replied and hugged her one last time before letting her out and shutting the door.

Katara took a deep breath then turned on the TV. For once, she had the apartment all to herself. And she hated it. It was too quiet. Katara had grown accustomed to being with someone. She was either at home with Yue or sleeping over at Zuko's. Speaking of her boyfriend, Katara was sure that he would be glad to know that she was home alone. She hoped that he was up for a little workout, but this time in her shower. She noticed that Zuko was extremely tired lately, so it had been a while since they had sex. The last time they had intercourse was a week ago. The separation period was so immense, it seemed like forever since he was last inside of her. Knowing Zuko, he would be up for a night under the covers. Now, how should she phrase it?

 **Katara: Baby...YUE IS OUT FOR THE NIGHT, AND I THINK YOU SHOULD TOTALLY COME OVER. WE SHOULD FUCK ALL NIGHT LONG. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SAY YES! SEE YOU IN TWENTY, LOVE YOU BYE!**

Katara squealed like a child. She never thought the day would come when she would be excited to have sex. When she would be the one craving and demanding the sex. Anyway, there was no time to waste. She jumped off the couch and was about to go and get ready when she heard the doorbell ring, followed by a hard knock. Katara frowned, there was no way Zuko had driven over that fast. Unless he read her mind and was already in the area. He must've been. Katara smirked and ran to open the door. She flashed a bright smile only for it to dissolve in a matter of seconds. The person at the door was not her boyfriend, but Jet Sinko.

"Hey, Kat."

Katara was midway through slamming the door in his face when he stuck his hand in the doorway. Katara felt her blood start to boil. All she could think about was how Jet mistreated her, humiliated her, took her for granted. Right up to that night at the club a couple of months ago. The night Zuko saved her and became her boyfriend. Her eyes started to water, so she looked away.

"Can I come in?" He asked, trying to make eye contact.

"Go away; I don't want to be around you," Katara spit back.

"I know, but I just need two minutes."

"Jet go-"

"Please." He pleaded.

Katara sighed. _Calm down. He said two minutes. Give him that then he'll be gone._

"I'm listening."

"Well...Shit, how are ya?"

"One minute, fifty seconds."

"Okay, okay! Look, I fucked up bad, and I realized that I was a jerk."

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, a dick. And I regret it. All of it, from asking you to abort our baby to hurting you at the club that night."

"It's a little late for apologies Jet."

"I know. I know. But I thought I'd try anyway. You deserve to hear it. I hurt you, and I realize that now. And I am so sorry. If I could go back and do it all over, I would."

"Well, you can't! So move on and make someone else miserable because I'm done with the lies and the games Jet. I have a good thing going for me; I want to be able to enjoy it without someone fucking it up!"

"Zuko Agni? That's what you call a good thing? He's a player. When he's bored and satisfied, he'll toss you away!"

"What, like you did?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes. Because I too was that guy, I was him. So I know what he's like."

"No, you don't. Zuko saved me from you. He's funny and caring and real! Everything you're not!"

"You're making a mistake!"

"Get-"

Before Katara could finish her sentence, Jet grabbed both sides of her face and locked lips with her. Katara's eyes went wide. It couldn't be, Jet Sinko was kissing her passionately. At first, she felt a strong urge to push him off and cuss him out, but the way he was kissing her made her feel strange. Sure the kiss started rough, but now it was gentle. She watched a tear fall from his eye as he let go of her face. He closed the gap between them but didn't move in to touch her. His hands didn't forcefully wander as they used to in the past. His lips and tongue did the talking, as they should. Katara could feel it. This was a remorseful kiss. He wasn't trying to trick her or take advantage. Jet finally parted with her, leaving Katara stunned.

"I know I shouldn't have done that. It's just I can only say I'm sorry so many times, in so many different ways and I-"

Now it was Jet's turn to be surprised. He never got to say the rest, as Katara cut off his oxygen. She held onto his neck as she deepened the kiss and tilted her head to the side. Jet followed her lead and wrapped his arms around her waist. God, he missed having her in his arms. It reminded him of when they first started dating. When it was nothing but pure innocent love. Nothing but a pure desire for each other. Katara kissed harder and gripped him tighter. She had longed for this for as long as she could remember. She had missed the way he bit her bottom lip, the way he held her hips. His scent, his arms, his collarbone. Both Katara and Jet gasped for air and locked eyes. Jet smiled. Katara couldn't remember the last time he genuinely smiled at her. Jet leaned in and initiated the next kiss. That's when the bridge of his nose touched hers and Katara's eyes snapped open. It felt like she had been under a spell for the past ten minutes and now she had regained consciousness. Zuko's nose never bumped into hers like that. And his arms felt secure not like a cage. Jet's cologne was strong and repulsive, whereas Zuko's was subtle but intoxicating. Katara instantly separated from Jet.

"Katara are you okay?" Jet asked, trying to hold her, but she backed away from him.

"You're two minutes are up," Katara muttered.

"So what? We just-"

"Don't say it!"

"You don't have to pretend that you didn't like it, Kat. We both know that you-"

"Jet get out or so help me God I will throw you out!"

Jet was taken back by her sudden outburst but didn't argue. He knew that he had a long to go before gaining her trust again. He put his hand up in surrender and calmly exited out of the apartment complex. Katara sighed loudly before shutting the door. Almost immediately, she fell to her knees and tears flowed.

"What have I done?" Katara sobbed.

* * *

Zuko sat in the corner of the club alone. Once upon a time, this would've been his ideal Friday night. Lots to drink, beautiful girls and a lit playlist. It was strange to think that not that long ago, this was his preferred lifestyle. But now, none of this brought him real joy. He was not amused, not even a little bit entertained. Multiple girls had approached him already asking if he would dance with them, but Zuko politely declined. The only thing on his mind was going home and getting some well-deserved sleep.

The blacked haired boy yawned as he watched Sokka dance with two girls on each arm. Unlike him, some people hadn't changed at all. Zuko looked down at his phone, which lit up in front of him. He smiled when he saw that the message was from his girlfriend and he smirked as he read the rest.

 **Katara: Baby...YUE IS OUT FOR THE NIGHT, AND I THINK YOU SHOULD TOTALLY COME OVER. WE SHOULD FUCK ALL NIGHT LONG. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SAY YES! SEE YOU IN TWENTY, LOVE YOU BYE!**

Zuko chuckled. There was no need to reply. Katara knew him too well. She knew he couldn't turn down a night in with Netflix and her booty by his side. Mostly her booty if he was honest. Zuko looked across the room and saw that Sokka had jelly legs and he was speaking jibberish. Zuko esteemed he had had enough for one night and that they had wasted enough time with booze and strippers.

"Come on, buddy, let's go," Zuko taking his friend's hand only for his own to be slapped away.

"Nooo! You..are not! The boss, of meeee! Zuzu." Sokka said, slurring his words.

"Yeah, definitely a good idea to call it a night."

"Leeeeet meeee go!"

"Trying to help you here, stay still."

Just then Zuko's phone rang and the caller ID read "evil little sister" A.K.A Azula. Zuko placed one of Sokka's arms over his shoulder as the two started to make it out of the club. Zuko paused to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Zuzu."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood Azula."

"I can hear music, where are you?"

"The club downtown, now what do you want?"

"So impatient. You and Mai were made for each other."

"I can't hear you, what was that?"

"Nothing, look I sent you an important video. I need you to watch it ASAP."

"Fine, whatever."

Zuko hung up before dragging Sokka outside. Once he strapped him into the passenger seat, Zuko got behind the wheel but didn't start the car. He pulled out his phone once more and clicked on the video Azula sent him. Zuko's eyes were glued to the screen for about a minute. He didn't need to watch the whole video. He saw all he needed to see. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath then threw his phone out of the window.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Okay, I keep digging a bigger hole for myself don't I? I keep saying I'm going to wrap this up but I get so into it and I accidentally extend the plot! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It's by far the longest chapter of the story. Katara is in a tight spot, what has she done! Stay tuned. Thank you all for motivating me to write! I appreciate you!**


End file.
